Elder Scrolls: Skywalker
by Silent-Nova
Summary: After facing Vader on Bespin, Luke attempt to make a early return to Yoda. But all it took was to fly to close to a forgotten planet to get into a whole lot of trouble. Who is Shoegorath? And why do people call him Dragonborn?
1. Chapter 1

_Elder Scrolls Skywalker_

"Hello lad! It's been a long time since I've seen one of you!" A voice laughed. "It's so nice of you to fall by!"

Luke let out a pained groan. He rubbed the back of his head as he tried ot gain bearings. The first thing he noticed was how impossible bright and colorful everything wa- was that a mushroom? It's as big as a tree! What planet was he on again? "Where am I?"

"You're home ladie!" The man smiled. His yellow cat like eyes glowed with insane pleasure. He suddenly went calm. "Or at least my home. It could be yours to but that's all on a state of mind."

Luke frowned. 'What is this man talking about?' Taking a deep breath her looked over at the odd man. The man at least appeared human. He appeared aged with comed over white hair, and those... piercing yellow eyes. He was thing but tall and his clothes were two faced. "Alright sir where's your home?"

The man smiled with a wolfish grin and laughed. "Ooh! Your a philosophical mortal."

"Mortal?" Luke asked frown deepening. 'What's so philosophical about asking where I am?'

"Or maybe your just not very bright."

"Hey!" Luke cried out indignity.

"This area is very dull though. Here I thought you'd be a Dimentia person."

Luke let out an exasperated sigh. "Can you tell me where my ship is so I can get where I'm going?"

"So you can see the green dwarven elf." He chuckled. "And people say I'm mad!"

Luke gapped. "How do you know Yoda!"

"Now your paying attention! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sheogorath deadric prince of madness." He gave a mock bow.

Luke raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What's a dreadra?"

"How rude!" Sheogorath snapped. "Lizards tails boy, In-tro-ductions!" He spat pronouncing his words with great vigor.

Luke blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry!" He quickly amended. "I'm just really confused. My names-"

"Luke Skywalker. Rebel, Hero, Farmer and presumably son of a very power hungry man."

Lukes impatient scowl turned into one of utter confusion. "how?"

The madman laughed. "You my friend are in a bit of a pickle."

"I understand that." Luke sighed frustration returning. Gaining control of his anger he focused again on Sheogorath. "Please I just want to know how I got here."

"Let's just say you got too close to the wrong planet." He smirked. "But enough of that, you my unlucky friend are about to wake."

"This is a dream?" Luke asked suddenly relieved.

"Oh my mortal friend, if only." The elder gave a dramatic roll of the eyes.

"But you just said-"

"Let's just say I owe a friend a favor." He gave Luke a knowing place. "The point is your in our realm now, and I hope you can entertain! Because your filling for her/him."

"I can't stay here, I need to get to Tatioone." Luke attempted again.

"Didn't you hear me?" Shoegorath asked. "Your in our territory now. Don't worry it won't be long all you have to do is not die. Do try not to seem to mad down their. Ta-ta~"

The world faded into a blanket of air. Luke couldn't say anything before he was suddenly in free fall. "What are you doing!"

Sheogorath only smiled. He gave a small wave as Luke plummeted to the earth.

* * *

Luke felt it before anything else. The Force. It was almost suffocating, it poured out of ever crack and cravis. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. He could not only sense the presence of everything around him. He could almost sense their very soul. But there was a darkness to it. Just on the rim. Unlike Darth Vaders presence that was the equivalent of a dark storm complete and utter darkness. This seemed more faded, but it's presence was there all the same.

It took him a while to even realize his hearing had returned. Hoof steps echoed all around him as he felt the earth move under him. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"So your finally awake." A blond heavy built man across from him noted. "I was beginning to worry."

Luke blinked rapidly. Where was he now! This place seemed normal enough. It had humans... What he assumed was horses. What planet was he on?

"You were caught crossing the border same as us, and that thief over there!" The blond man continued.

Luke looked over at the accused man. He was filthy lithe man bond up like everyone else in the cart. "Curse you Stormcloak, the Empire was fine before you came along nice and lazy."

The thief's attention switched to Luke, but Luke barely noticed. His attention was focused on one single thing. The Empire! They were caught by Imperials! If they found out who he was-. He shivered as the memory of Vaders dark presence filled his mind. No he couldn't face him again! Not so soon!

"Watch your tongue your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, Yarl of Windhelm and true high king!"

"Yarl Ulfric..."

Just now did Luke look over at the fourth person in the...wagon. He was obviously a wealthy or at least for this planet. Dressed in jewels and fine colored furs. Stuffed in his mouth was a thick cloth. His square jaw tightened as he glared back at the thief.

The theirs eyes widened. "Your the leader of the rebellion if they've captured you... Oh deadra where are they taking us!"

Lukes heart nearly lept out of his chest. Only to be dragged back down by his waring mind. They weren't talking about him! This was not his rebellion, this was something else!

The other blond male gave Luke a concerned look. "You are awfully quiet there kid. Are you alright?"

Luke nodded and smiled. "No I'm alright. Just a little wracked. I can't believe this is all happening."

He gave Luke a sad smile. "I don't know where were going... but Sovenguard awaits."

The wagons were pulled towards a wooden gate, the doors swung open on their arrival.

"General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting!"

"Good, let get this over with!" The man in charge ordered pushing his horse to follow after the wagons.

"Look at him." The blond man hissed. "General Tullius the military governor! And it looks like the Thalmor are with him! Cursed Elves! I bet they had something to do with this!"

Lukes head spun. 'Why? How? What was he doing here? He was on his ship talking to R-2 just moments ago! They were going to see Yoda! Than that man Sheogorath appeared, now he was going to get his head chopped off on some random planet!

'No.' Luke stopped himself. 'I must remain calm, getting frustrated will not help. I need to trust in the force.' He felt the energy of the force around him. At first their was nothing but darkness. It was almost as if the planet itself was controlled by the darkness. It seeped into him digging in ready to take him down. But then their was a light. It flickered in the darkness.

Lukes reached forward with his subconscious and cradled it. As small as it was it still managed to keep the darkness away.

'Skyrim.'

The cart jolted to a stop.

"Why are we stopping!" The thief cried out.

"What do you think, end of the line." The rebel soldier said solemnly.

Luke looked up meeting the other rebels eyes.

He gave Luke a sad smile. "We shouldn't keep the deadra waiting."

Luke nodded returning the smile.

"Move it!" A female voice growled out. The four of them stood up, being led out single file.

"No I'm not a rebel!" The thief continued to wail. "You can't do this!"

"Face your death with some courage horse thief!" The rebel soldeir snapped.

"Head towards the block as your names called out, one at a time!" The female called out again.

"Empire loves their list." The soldier growled.

The women shouted orders and another man approached the cart.

'These must be the imperials.' Luke thought looking over the heavily armored soldiers. 'Do they plan on killing us here and now? No questioning, anything?'

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Yarl of Windhelm." The male imperial called out reading his paper.

"It's been a honor Yarl Ulfric." The rebel whispered.

Luke wanted to say something but what could he say. These men had lost everything, now they were going to lose their lives. "What's your name soldier?" Luke asked finally.

The man gave Luke a surprised look.

"I'd like to know who I am to die with." Luke explained eyeing the headsman and his barbaric axe.

"I'm Ralof." He answered his sad smile returning.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The Imperial called off.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Ralof whispered. He walked towards the block head held high.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

Luke could feel the panic change into full on hysteria. "Calm down." Luke tried. "Your not going to make things any better."

"No!" The Thief cried out.

"Just go there is nothing else you can do right now." Luke encouraged. "We'll figure something out, we'll get out of this."

"No I can't!" Lokir rushed towards the Imperial. "I am not a Rebel, you can't do this!" He made a mad dash for it.

"Halt!" The women called. "Archers!"

"No, we aren't apart of this you can't-" Lukes words were cut short as the arrow cut through Lokir. His heart dropped as the mans Force presence completely vanished. 'We weren't apart of this.'

The Officer turned back to the prisoners. "Anyone else feel like running?" She growled.

The other Imperial looked at his list and looked at Luke. "Wait, you there step forward." He ordered.

Luke walked forward until he was directly in front of the two Imperials. A part of him wanted to jump into action use the Force and make a brake for it. But the Force was urging him not to for some reason. It was a quite urging but still a stern one. He had to be here...but why?

"Who are you?" The Imperial asked.

The Force around him urged him forward. Calling to him.

'Skyrim.'

"I am Luke."


	2. Black wings unvieled

Elder Scrolls: Skywalker

The Imperial quickly started scratching away on the piece of paper. "Your a long way from the Imperial city, what are you doing in Skyrim?" The last bit held a bite to it.

Luke frowned. "It wasn't by choice." He stated. He could still see that mad man laughing at him now.

The Imperial gave him a regretful look. "Captain, what should we do with him? He's not on the list."

The Captain didn't even spare Luke a glance. "Forget the list, he goes to the block."

"By your orders Captain." He turned to Luke regret plain in his face. "I'm sorry, we'll have your remains returned to Cyrodill."

Luke was ushered towards the chopping block, right next to Ralof. The man stood straight glaring down the headman. Silently Luke wished he held the same defiant courage.

The General from earlier stood in front of Yarl Ulfric. Luke could feel the hate radiating off him, and a twinge of... respect?

"Ulfric Stormcloak." General Tullius started contempt dripping off his voice. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the vioce to murder his king and usurp his throne."

'The voice?' Luke wondered. 'must be this world version of the Force. But why call it the vioce?'

Yarl Ulfric let out a disgruntle noise of protest.

Suddenly General Tullius's anger skyrocketed. "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into choas! Now the Empire is going to put you down!"

Suddenly there was a shift in the Force. Danger screamed at Luke. "I got a bad feeling about this." He said under his breath.

Ralof gave him a wierd look.

A loud roar echoed across the sky.

"What was that?" The Imperial from earlier asked.

General Tullius scowled. "It's nothing carry on."

"Yes General Tullius!" The Captian said eagerly. She turned a robed women. "Give them their last rights."

"As we commend your soul's to Atherias, blessing of the eight divine be upon you-"

"For the love of Talos shut up! and let's get this over with!" A redheaded Stormcloak yelled walking forward.

The robed lady gave him a miffed look. "Very well then."

"What is he doing?" Luke asked shocked.

Ralof shook his head. "He is no milkdrinker. I'll give him that."

The Stormcloak kneeled down into the headblock. His head facing towards the headsman. Luke could almost see the malicious smirk on his face as he glared down the Headman. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperial!" He said proudly. "Can _you_ say the same!"

The Headman axe come straight down. Blood gushed as the Stormcloaks head fell into the wooden box bellow. A collective gasp echoed across the crowd.

The Captain shoved the body away with one brutal kick.

"You filthy Imperial!" One of the Stormcloaks cried out.

The crowd gathered behind them shouted out their approval.

Luke took a shaky breath steadying his nerves. He had seen many die true, but to see it in such a barbaric manner. "Peace be with you soldier."

Ralof nodded. "As fearless in death, as he was in life."

The Captian's gaze focused on Luke. "Next the renegade from Cyrodill." She shouted.

The sense of danger shocked through Luke a blaster blast. Something was really wrong!

A mysterious roar echoed across the sky, this time much more louder.

"There it is again, did you hear it?" The Imperial soldier asked.

The Captian shot him a warning look. "I said next prisoner."

The Imperial nodded in defeat. He looked over at Luke, an apologie written on his face. "To the block prisoner, nice and easy."

Luke walked forward willing himself to hold his head high. If this was how he was going to die on some forgotten planet he was going to do so with some pride. 'There is only the Force.'

"I don't know where your going. But I hope it's nice." Ralof said quietly.

Grimacing at the sight of the Stormcloaks head he kneeled down. The cold metal of the Captian's boot pushed him down into the slot. Luke eyed the headman as he raised the blade. 'I'm sorry Leia, I hope you find Han.'

Another wave of danger shuddered through Luke. A roar echoed across the sky's. A dark creature flew across the sky at least the size of the Millenium Falcon.

"What in Oblivion is that!" General Tullius called out.

"Sentries what do you see?" The Captian called out as she attempted to keep control.

"It's in the clouds!"

'Move!' Luke rolled off of the headman's block. Behind him was a loud crash. He look up to see a giant black creature glaring back down at him from the top of the tower. 'What is that thing!?' Their was an odd Force signature to this thing. It was almost as if it was eating the Force energy around it.

"Dragon!"

The black beast let out a power roar. The earth itself shook. Above them all the clouds started to swirl as the sky turned crimson.

Luke used the Force to hold his ground. But he could still feel the brunt of the attack. The Force seemed to be in utter choas as the inviroment did a violent 180. "Ralof are you alright?" Luke called keeping low to the ground.

"I'm good." He coughed. "We need to go, the deadra wont give us another chance!"

"Got any plans?" Luke asked. The earth shuddered again as the creature took off into the air. Rocks and pieces of the tower around them rained down onto the ground.

"Follow me, this way!" Ralof shouted rushing for shelter.

Luke chased after him. The earth shook again as the dragon let out a loud roar. Luke stumbled at he made his way into the tower, the door was slammed shut behind him.

"Yarl Ulfric what is that thing? Can the legends be true?" Ralof asked.

"Legend don't burn down villages." A startling deep voice stated.

"Legend or not, I don't think this tower will last." Luke said just as another loud roar echoed around the room. Luke glanced up the stairs. "The houses are right next to this building we could try climbing over them."

Yarl Ulfric glowered.

Ralof shot a look at the stairs. "It's worth a shot, let's go!"

The didn't even get half way when the wall of the tower imploded. The creatures ugly head peered into the tower. It let out one of it mighty roar fire shooting out of its mouth.

Luke reacting on instinct pushed him and Ralof out of the way, just barely dodging the flames. Just as quickly as it appeared the dragon flew off.

"Is there no stopping it!" Ralof roared.

Luke looked out the whole in the wall and smiled. "There that house over there! We can jump over to it and make our escape!"

Ralof looked through the whole. "Are you nut's. There is no way we can make that jump! Not even a khajit could!"

"Have faith watch." Not even bothering with a headstart Luke jumped easily making the three yard gape and landing saftey in the half destroyed house. He turned to Ralof. "Come on, I promise you'll make it!"

Ralof stared at him stunned. His gaping maw quickly grimaced. "You go on ahead, I am going to help Yarl Ulfric."

"You do what you got to do. Just be careful alright!" Luke called. He watched as Ralof turned away before attempting his own escape.

The house was starting to catch fire, and was quickly burning away. Luckily for Luke something had crashed into it leaving a perfect opening for Luke to jump through and land to safety. Luke hit the ground with a thud. The house behind him becoming en-coated with flames.

"Haming you need to get over here, now!"

Luke came to a halt. The Imperial from earlier stood mere yards away. Sword drawn and ready to fight if need be. "That a boy your doing great!"

A shaky boy ran over to the soldier.

"Look out!" Luke shouted as the dragon landed right in front of them.

The Imperial grabbed hold of the boy and dragged him behind a fallen building just barely missing the fire of the dragons fury. The Imperial glanced over at Luke as the dragon took off again. "Still alive prisoner? Stick close to me if you want to stay that way." He turned to an older man. "Gunner take care of the boy, I got to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone, what if it comes back?" Luke asked. Ducking behind the building out of sight of the dragon.

The Imperial shook his head. "No, we'll just attract more attention to them... come on let's go!"

With one more worried glance to the pair, Luke chased after the Imperial.

"Stay close to the wall!"

Luke jumped into the barren alley . A long winged claw gripped onto the wall. Lukes heart skipped a beat as the dragon let out ear wrenching roar. He didn't even had time to fully register the presence as it took off.

The two of them started running again. Chaos rained over the whole city. Wooden buildings know mere kindling. Soldiers ran around arrows ate the ready.

"To the keep soldiers we're leaving!"

The Imperial led them towards a fortress on the edge of town. Just as the were about to go inside a familiar blue uniform caught Lukes eye.

The Imperial quickly took notice the approaching Stormcloak and raised his sword. "Ralof you blasted traitor! Out of my way!"

Ralof glowered. "We're escaping Hadvar, there is no stopping us this time."

Roar's echoed through the air as the dragon started heading towards them.

"Fine." Hadvar seethed. "I hope that dragon takes you all two Sovenguard!"

"Come on Luke!" Ralof called rushing towards an entrance of the keep.

"Let's go Prisoner!" Hadvar yelled, heading towards another.

The dragon was getting closer and closer. It's fiery breath coming straight for him. Thinking fast he made his decision.

* * *

Almost an entire galaxy away Leia sat alone in her room. It was late she should have been asleep a long time ago. But she had so much to worry about. She had spent most of the day planning on how to save Han. But... something happened. Leia was in a meeting with Mon Mothma when it happened.

All of a sudden... He was gone. Luke just seemed to disapear. He was gone. She knew he was gone. He was going to meet with a Jedi master named Yoda. To complete his training... but this was different. It was like being severed from him. He wasn't dead...just gone. First Han, now Luke...Luke what happened to you?


	3. Magic in Force

Luke and Ralof ducked into the fortress. Luke stopped to catch his breath. The sense of impending doom finally lifted, but only slightly. The all consuming darkness that had surrounded Luke from the beginning had faded, giving him some room to thing. But he could still feel it just a little way's out.

Ralof rushed across the room. He came to a quick halt kneeling down to the ground.

It took Luke a second to realize why he was on the ground. He walked up behind the Stormcloak soldier. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said looking down at the body of the other Stormcloak.

Ralof's eyes clenched shut. "We will meet in Sovenguard brother." He moved back to his feet. In one swift movement he turned and grabbed Luke's tied hands.

"What are you-?"

A knife cut through his bindings. The limp rope fell to the ground. "Take his armor he's not going to need it anymore." Ralof grumbled.

Bile built up in the back of Luke's throat. "You want me to rob his corpse? To take his clothes and leave him? Just like that."

"He won't need it anymore." Ralof growled looking away.

"I will be fine, I can't dishonor a soldier like that!" Luke protested.

"It would be more dishonorable to not further what he believes in!" Ralof finished. "Now do you want to live or not!"

Luke gave the body an apologetic look. He leaned down pulling at the 'surprisingly light' armor. It was different from what Luke thought it would be. Luke imagined ancient chain mail that weighed more than his whole body weight. While it was still heavy Luke could move around easily. It was also impossibly easy to put on, almost like pressing a button. Tugging the fur boots on. He stood fiddling at the blue cloth.

Stepping back from guard position Ralof smirked. "A little short for a Stormcloak but you'll do.  
He eyed the axe on the floor. "Don't forget the weapon. The Imperials wont have mercy on us just because of a dragon attack."

Luke frowned picking up the axe. With his mechanical hand he gave it a testing swing. He had seen people using something similar before. Bounty hunters mostly... they were known for odd weapons. But it always seemed so...barbaric. Not for the first time he found himself missing his lightsaber.

Ralof tugged viciously at the door. A loud clanging sound echoed across the room. "Locked." He grumbled.

"Let me see it." He knelled in front of the door blocking Ralof's view. Placing his human hand on the lock. He reached out grasping onto the lock with the Force. He fiddled around testing the mechanism. No it, it's on the other side. He just needed to reach out and...

Luke hand recoiled he jumped to his feet startling Ralof. "Someone's coming!" He pulled out his axe his mechanical hand tightened on the grip. He could feel the new comer's panic.

"Imperial's!" Ralof hissed brandishing his axe. He ducked over to the wall out of sight.

"Maybe we can reason with them?" Luke suggested.

Before Ralof could respond the door swung open. Luke took a wary step forward lowering the war axe. The Imperials didn't even give him a chance. They were on him in a second. Ralof jumped out of his hiding spot taking on the two grunts.

The commander slashed down at Luke with her sword. Luke blocked it with his axe. "We don't have to fight!" He protested. But his eyes remained on the sword. 'It's just like a lightsaber!' The commander either didn't hear Luke or didn't care. She continued to use the sword to hammer down on Luke.

Luke fumbled with the axe. His other hand twitched wanting to grab onto the axe. But he faught the urge. Force knows it wouldnt help.

Struggling to remain in the fight, Luke slowly found himself moving backwards. He blocked all of the Imperial's attacks no problem but the brut force kept him backing up to take the force. If this continued Luke would be trapped in a corner.

Desperationg taking hold. Luke managed to get the Imperial off of him. Stretching out his hand he called upon the Force hoping to push his oppenant back. The first sign that something was wrong was the intense heat pooling in his hand. The second would be the flames flying towards his opponent.

The Imperial commander cried out in pain. Her whole body engulfed in flames. Luke pulled back. 'How can this be happening! I can't just- how!'

With a final scream of pain the Commander fell to the ground. Her whole body painted in black scorch marks.

Luke swollowed painfully. He stared at his human hand. The heat was gone there was no sign of the fire. 'Was this a Jedi thing.' He was pretty sure he'd remember Yoda mentioning summoning fire as an ability. 'This planet's so wierd it could be something about it. Still just how was this possible, how was any of this possible!' He was just getting a handle on the Force and this planet turned it on it's head!

"I never took you as a magic sort."

Luke blinked snapping out of the trance. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Ralof gave him a annoyed look. "Magic, what you just did! I didn't picture you as a person to just burn his enemies to a crisp!"

Luke looked at him in despair. "I've never done that before! I don't know how it happened!"

"It seemed like you knew what you were doing to me." Ralof grumbled. He shook his head. "Never mind it doesn't matter come on. We need to keep moving!" Ralof took off not bothering to make sure Luke was following. He ran the now open hallway into the keep.

Luke hesitated. He glanced down at his hand then at the Imperial before him. His eyes catches a glint. The sword from earlier still layed in the Imperials hand. He reached down and pulled it from her grasp. It was heavier than a lightsaber. A lot less flixible too thanks to the handle. But Luke couldn't chase away the sense of security of having the blade.

Satisfied with the blade he attached it to his belt. Giving the Imperial one more apologetic look he chased after Ralof.

* * *

"Light finally!" Luke breathed in relief. He clamored out of the cave trotting into the snowy landscape. "It felt like we were in their forever."

"Get down!" Ralof growled.

The feeling of impending darkness returned. Luke ducked down hiding behind a nearby rock.

The sound of powerful winds flapping was heard overhead. Luke looked up just in time to see the giant black dragon take off towards some nearby mountains.

"That was close." Ralof sighed relieved.

Lukes felt like a rock hit his stomach. "Where do you think it's going?"

Ralof sighed. He sat himself on the rock. "Right now I'm just happy it's away from us."

"Off to burn another unsuspecting village." Luke muttered darkly.

Ralof looked him over contemplating something. "I never did find out where your from."

"Far away." Luke murmured.

Ralof looked down the hillside. "Come with me I'll take you to Rivewood. I have family there."

Luke looked over at him surprised. "You want me to come with you?"

"It's the least I can do." Ralof assured him starting to make his way down the hill. "You did help me escape." He gave Luke a mischievous smile. "Maybe I can convince you to teach me your fancy sword tricks."

Luke blushed from embarrassment. To say the Stormcloak was flat out stunned by his ability to block arrows with a sword was a understatement. More like completely baffled as Luke easily deflected them. Luckily it also stunned his attacker long enough for Luke to take him down. "It was nothing, just happened to have the sword in the right place at the right time."

Ralof let out a hearty laugh. "Sure that's why you looked like an acrobatic dancer."

"That's all it is, fancy footwork." Luke said blushing harder.

Ralof stopped in the road. Luke stopped behind him. He gave the man a confused look. "That's Bleak Falls Borrow." He said pointing up at the mountain. Luke's frown deepened. "I used to have nightmares about that place..."

Luke looked up at the mountain. "A gloomy looking place."

"It's a place of burial. Of Nord from long time ago. According to legend the dead still walk protecting it." Ralof shrugged.

Luke felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up. "Legends as in Dragons don't exist." He asked unnerved. 'So the walking dead is on the list of possible now.'

Ralof frowned and looked back up at the mountain. "Let's keep going." He said, suddenly not as sure.

Luke continued to follow him down the mountain. On his way down he noticed something on the mountainside. It looked like three stones circled in on each other. "Ralof what are those." He asked as they got closer.

Ralof smirked stopping right in front of them. "Why don't you approach them and find out. Just choose one, you'll see."

Luke stopped next to him on the path. He eyed the stones warily. He shifted uneasily. He could feel the Force pulling at him pulling him towards one of them, but which one?

Uneasily he stepped forward between the three stones. One of a shrouded man running knife in hand. Luke sensed deceit, lies. The promise of wealth and risk. Shrouded in darkness, seeing the world as it truly is. A game of lies, with the thief waiting to take it all.

Luke rejected the Thief stone. Next was was a man heavily armored. He glared down at the world sword at the ready, in his other hand a shield. In this stone Luke saw war itself. The fight to protect, to live, to be free, to conquer. It was a noble stone promising power and victory. But it also held a dark side. For in it's path was only violence. While there was life it was at the cost of many. It was a hard earned life, and one well paid for.

Luke was more hesitant. He felt a kinship with the warrior stone. But it didn't...feel right. Ralof said to choose one... he could sense the honor and nobility of the warrior but it's darkness was unmistakable.

He turned to the final stone. He couldn't guess right off the back what it was but he had a feeling. 'Magic.' It featured a man wearing a robe and wielding a staff. There was something mystical about it. It showed him the unknown, all the stars in the universe. Each planet a new mystery. So much knowledge lay before him. So much to see and do. The Force was plain as day. It was everywhere more so now then ever before. This magic, an ancient ability to change, create, and destroy. The ancient orders and all theirs secrets!

'What is it you wish for?'

Luke was stunned by the sudden question. His eyes remained locked on the stone almost hypnotized. 'I want to save Han, be with my friends again...' A dark pang tore through him as he thought of Vader. 'I want to know the truth.' His human hand tightened. 'I want to be Jedi, and understand these abilities, to understand this magic.'

The stone whispered to him. Showing him the prospect of undeniable wisdom. All that he wanted coming true.

The stone started to glow. Luke stepped forward memorized by it. His hand touched the stone and Luke felt it's power flow through him. A beam of light shot off of the stone and into the sky.

"Mage huh." Ralof asked watching the light. "Can't say I wasn't expecting it." He shrugged noncommittally. "Come on I wanna make it to Riverwood before dark."

* * *

 _Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed. I wanted to get something out this week since I'm going to be busy. This is story is going to follow some of Skyrims quest lines. Right now I'm only focused on three of the main ones to incorporate. But don't worry it's not going to be just a paste a character in story. Please review and tell me what you think, and what questline you think Luke should go on._


	4. The Golden Claw

"Has any of your men heard from him." Leia pressed.

"Princess we've asked them all several times." The Officer said sesisting the urge to sigh. "No one's heard anything from him." He finally sighed. "I'm sorry."

A grim scowl graced Leia's features. She straightened. "Thank you... If you do hear anything, please inform me right away."

The Officer nodded. With one more apologetic look he marched towards the fighters.

Leia stood there watching the fighters. A sense of dread eating at her from deep within.

Threepio waddled over the distressed rebel leader. "Don't worry your highness, I'm sure Master Luke is fine." He paused but she didn't respond. "After all it's only been two day's since he left. The odd's are still in his favor."

Leia was quiet. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. But why? Luke had disapeared for months after the Battle of Hoth. She didn't feel this fear and worry then, so why now?

Threepio perked up. "I do have good news for you princess. The Millenium Falcon has landed, Calrisian and Chewbacca are waiting for you."

Leia's heart skipped a beat. Hope blossomed within her. "Han."

* * *

Luke could hear Leia lecturing him now. "You can't help everybody Luke! Your not the savior of the universe! Your going to get yourself killed!" Boy he really wished he listened! Then maybe just maybe he wouldn't be in a ancient krypt fight a giant spider!

His first problem was once again forgetting his sword was not a lightsaber. (Did he mention he missed the blade) Second was he couldn't use the force to calm the creature. After a few failed tries Luke had decided that his best chance was to just burn the thing to a crisp.

'Great job!' He self berated. 'Walk into a grave an start setting everything on fire, a very Jedi thing to do!'

"Kill it! Hurry!" The Bandit shouted.

"I'm working on it!" Luke replied. Sweat rolled down his spine making his leather armor stick. The flames began to flicker weakening with each passing moment. In moments it was out.

The giant creature lunged at Luke. Luke managed to jump out of the way with ease, landing in the midst of the creatures sticky web. He backed up and the creature approached. A web wrapped corpse rolled next to him.

The spider let out a satisfied hiss.

Luke threw the corpes in front of him, the spiders fangs pierced right threw the blacken rotten corpse.

The spider let out a loud cry, it swung around trying to remove the corpse.

Luke pulled out the Imperial blade. He lunged forward.

The spider pulled the body off with it's front legs. Lukes blade struck from right under it. His brute strangth driving it forward through the head. The legs skittered as the nerves made a last ditch attempt to save itself. Then it went limp. It's legs skittered across the tiled floors.

Taking a deep breath Luke pulled the sword out.

"Oh thank the Aedra." The bandit rejoiced.

Luke walked over to the bandit, making sure not to get stuck on the webbing across the floor. "Are you alright, you seem to be in a sticky situation."

"Very funny, just cut me down!" The bandit growled. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm looking for something." Luke pressed. "I think you know what it is, the shopkeepers claw."

The bandit growled. "Yes, yes the claw, the door, the key, I know how to use it! Just let me down!"

"Key?" Luke asked

"Yes! It leads to the inner-chamber. There's treasure. Just cut me down!"

Luke approached the man with a few precise swings the bandit was free. He hit the floor with a soft thud.

"So about the claw..." Luke said frowning. He weighed the Imperial blade in his hand. He had it more for a day and it was already covered in blood, spider guts, and impossibly sticky webbing.

'Not as clumsy as a blaster, it's a more civilized weapon for a more... civilized age.'

The bandit snorted. "I don't need you. Why should I share the treasure with anyone."

Luke looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the bandit take off. "Stop!" Luke yelled chasing after him. "I just want the claw!"

The bandit ran deeper into the crypt. Down into a bigger cavern. Light flickered on the walls already lit. Even with it's light there was an uncomfortable feel to the place. The place reeked from the remains that had rotted away hundreds of years ago all trapped in the tomb.

Luke stopped at the stairway. His senses tinged with apprehension. He could feel the Force. Something was down here with them. He looked around but the only other thing here were the dead.

The bandit took gleeful notice of his hesitance. "See you don't even deserve the treasure! Your a coward!"

A black figure caught Luke's eye. "Look out!"

A tattered clavier slammed down onto the bandit's spine. The creature loomed over the fallen body it's lower jaw jutted out. Patches of hair were still on it's sunken head. It wore tattered brown clothes strung on by decay on it's rotting body. The thing itself was no more than a skeleton, half rotted. Moving and breathing.

It let out a gaspy breath. It's head swiveled towards Luke. Instead of eyes two blue dots peered back at him. Luke was silent hoping that the creature would lay back down.

The creature let out an enraged roar and charged towards Luke.

Luke didn't hesitate to fight back. Fire flashed hitting the undead creature. It didn't make it halfway before collapsing to the ground. Two more furious cry's echoed across the chamber.

Luke pulled out the Imperial blade his instincts leading him. His blade met an age old battle ax. The wielder let out a mocking laugh.

Luke's stomach turn at the pure rankness of the creatures breath. Bringing up a heavy boot he kicked the creature in the abdomen.

The creature was pushed back but was on Luke again in a second.

Luke jumped back landing a good two yards away.

Another walking corpse swung it's ax at were Luke was it's sword cleaving into it's brethren. The first creature went still the blue dots dimming out.

Luke raised his hand and reaching out into the force he set the creature on fire.

With one more defiant roar the creature collapsed onto the ground.

Luke let out a sigh of relief. Walking over to the fallen bandit he reached into his pouch and pulled out a golden claw. His eyes widened as he took in the ancient engravings. At the bottom were three little circles each with a animal inside. Luke looked down farther into the cave. Instead of running off with the golden claw the bandit took it here but why? Why not run off to the next village and sell it? He had mentioned treasure... and a key.

Making up his mind Luke pocketed the claw and started forward.

Almost instantly there was a loud clicking noise. Luke jumped back just enough to avoid a wall of spikes. Luke let out a sigh as he noticed the small circle on the ground. Apparently having the undead guard your grave wasn't enough.

Ignoring the sense of danger that engulfed the whole place Luke continued forward.

* * *

Artoo's head twisted from one side to another. He let out a low confused beep. His head did 180 trying to see where he was.

It was a junk ship trash and spare parts littered the ground. Half taken apart bots and small ship laid across the dark bay. A few yard away was his rebel X-wing.

Where was Master Luke? Was He shut down. One second ago they were flying toward Degobah.

The sound of movement caught the old bots attention. A fat old orange Twi-lek crossed the bay. In his hand was a com link. A Small blue uniformed human glowered at the alien with deep disgust.

"The Empire does not have time for false claims Galsen. Do you honestly expect us to believe you have news on the Rebel Skywalker." The Imperial growled.

"I have his infamous droid, I checked it's memory banks It belongs to the Rebel Skywalker." The Twi-lek Galsen protested.

"Your little junk yard has filed claims of rebels with us before. If this one is another Bantha chase you will not live through it." The Imperial Officer threatened.

Artoo let out a fearful beep. His head turned spotting a port for the ships computer. He shuffled over to it, the boot attached to his leg making it ingredibly difficult to move.

"I promise this time it's for real." The Twi-lek sputtered indginatly. " I sent you holo's of the ships."

"Anyone can do that Galsen."

"Just give an old Twi-lek one more chance, think how Lord Vader would react if he found out you let info on the Rebel Skywalker slip by." Galsen persuaded confidently.

The Imperial Officer paused.

Artoo slid just close enough to reach the port. He quickly attached himself and started to attempt to reach the rebellion.

"Fine Galsen, but if this is another false claim you can kiss that trash heap of a home goodbye." The blue figure bleeped out.

The fat Twi-lek smiled. A red eye wondered over to where the Rebel ship was. "What do you think you are doing!" He schreeched noticing Artoo.

Artoo let out a frantic squeal finishing his message. Spinning around he gave the Twi-lek a few good zaps before everything went dark.

* * *

Luke stop to take in a few deep breaths. How many of these things are there? Each and every chamber held at lest half a dozen undead whatever these things were and they all just wanted him dead. Luke had to wonder what was in this place to make it so special. Why so many guards, why so many traps. There was treasure but did people know about it? If they did why did they wait till now to go after it? Did they know about these creatures? If they did why didn't that one guy bring back up? Were these creatures wreak havoc outside these ruins.

An old story Han told him once came to find. Something about undead and taking over the planet. C-3PO kind of ruined it...

Luke moved towards a old door. Or at least Luke thought it was a door. He sensed life behind it so something was there. It consisted of one big circle with three smaller circles inside it. The smallest had an imprint of a claw on it. While the three outer rings had a small figure at the top.

He pulled out the golden claw and examined it's underside. He slid the out rings till they matched the claw. Finally he pressed the claw into the circle.

It sunk in and the outer circles clicked into place it spun around a bit before it began to sink into the ground.

Inside was an underground oasis. A river flowed through the middle and small plant life had taken root. The Force was very strong in this area, the darkness had faded back leaving nothing but life.

Luke moved forward towards the end of the chamber. He could sense something strong but he didn't know what it was. Warily Luke moved continued, the words on the wall glowed. Waves of the Force surrounded him blinding him. One word stuck with him Force.

Behind him the coffin popped open.

Luke pulled out the Imperial blade ready to strike.

The creature let out a loud shout.

Unexpectedly Luke felt something push him back. Luke slammed back into the stone wall.

The creature swung down his sword but Luke caught it with his. Raising a firery hand Luke unleashed a wave of fire.

The creature screamed in pain.

With one swing of the Imperial sword the creature was down.

Luke stared at it for a moment. before glancing into the tomb curious. Inside was a small tablet. Luke frowned. This was the treasure? Picking it up Luke headed out the way he came.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for getting that claw back." Lucan smiled polishing the claw. "I swear it's smaller than I remember." He said with a laugh.

"It was no trouble. I just can't believe the bandit's did all of that just for this tablet." Luke replied. His hand traced over the tablet. Lingering on the notches similiar to the ones on the wall. 'Force.'

"Not all valuable things are made of gold." Camillia smiled. "I wish I could have gone. It sounds like an amazing adventure. Giant spiders, bandits, Drougr. "

"Is that what those things were?" Luke asked.

The Shop Keeper shook his head in disbelief. "The stories were true and we were living in there shadow..." He lad out a hard chuckle. "Drougr are dead warriors bound to there master to guard their tombs or as our bandits thought treasure."

"I didn't believe such a thing was possible." Luke murmured. "Bringing the dead back to life."

Lucan snorted and placed the claw on the table. "Then and more so. Luckily the art was lost with the ancient nords, but Necromancers still study the art." Lucan shuddered. "I'd hate to meet one. Using someones body as a living puppet, just to be mutilated! It's sickening!"

"It's hard to believe such a thing is possible." Luke replied. 'The Force is strong but bringing back the dead, it's just so hard to believe.' "You talk like it's an everyday accurance."

"Magic user's are rarer in Skyrim than the other territories but we see them from time to time." The older man smiled thoughtfully. "We have a few spell books if you want to see them."

"Sure." Luke ablidged getting up.

"Lucan, those have been sitting there forever." Camillia sighed.

"Exactly." He lead Luke over to a book shelf in a corner. On the shelf sat a set of older worn books out books. Each stained with age. Lucan pulled them off and set them on the counter quickly trying to dust them off. "Here we are."

Luke looked over the spell books absolutely amazed. "These are incredible." He pulled off the top one glimpsing it over. It was a spell for small ammount of lightning. Curiousity ate at Luke, finally he could learn. He might not be able to learn all of the Jedi way, but he could try to be one still! He frowned noticing the price tag. "I don't have any money."

"Take them, there just gathering dust here anyway." Camillia jumped in answering for her brother.

"Camillia..."

"You sure, these must be worth a ton." Luke asked his eyes still skimming the bounty of knowledge before him.

"Not many mages come by here and those who do already know them. Take it as a thanks." Camillia pressed. She smiled at him her brown eyes glowing with admiration.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Luke replied smiling back.

Lucan forced a cough. "Well that's settled. Here Luke there is a little Inn just down the street. I'm sure I can convince Delphine to let you stay for free."

"No thanks." Luke said putting the books in his bag. "I am going to Whiterun next."

"You sure, it's at least a few hours walk." Camillia pressed.

"It's no problem, I thank you again for the spells." Luke said stuffing in the last spell book.

"No trouble at all. If your going to Whiterun, talk to the court mage. Maybe he'll know something about that tablet."

"I'll be sure to do that." Luke gave them one last smile before heading out the door. He gave his map one last look before starting forward. Excitement buzzed within his system. So much knowledge in such a small amount of time. While he's in Whiterun he can talk to the court mage! Imagine what he could teach Luke! Maybe there were Jedi on this planet of myth's and legends!

Looking up to the sky Luke remembered the dragon from earlier. It was important for the city to be aware it should have been his first stop. But the Force had called him to the crypt. Maybe that's why he was here so he could learn to stop-

Luke tried to press the dark thoughts out of his head. 'Now's not the time.' Luke told himself ignoring the pain he felt. "I have to warn Whiterun." 'And find a way home.'

* * *

 **Happy New year everyone. Sorry for the lack of update I lost the plot bunny for a while. But thanks to the Force Awakens I'm back in the Star Wars mood, and who can get sick of Skyrim.**

 **My question for you today is, what was your first reaction to Skyrim and Bleak falls barrow. I was new to Elder Scrolls so I had no idea what to expect. Seeing the Drougr I thought I unleashed the Zombie apocalypse and my Dragonborn promptly ran away screaming.**


	5. Spells, Wolves, and Tablets

It was still dark as Luke made his way down the old stone paths. The two moons shone brightly overhead. As he walked he held the book of Sparks in his hand. In his other a small flame. It wasn't as much reading the book as it was absorbing it's knowledge. Luke couldn't even understand the words on the dusty pages. But in a matter of seconds he felt like he understood it. After nearly a minute the spell book dissolved into thin air. Like the several before it.

Luke flexed his hand groping at the empty air. This planet was becoming a lot to comprehend all at once. His focus switched over to his other hand. The words from the book came to the forefront of his memory. Word for word almost inscribed in his mind.

The flame in his human hand snuffed out. His hand flexed into an almost claw like shape. He extended his arm. Purplish blue lightning danced from his fingertips striking the ground. The air seemed to buzz with energy. The Force taking on a sharp edge.

Luke smiled in delight. He held his hand up admiring the purplish sparks dancing between his fingertips. Cutting off the spray of lightning Luke eagerly reached into his pack and pulled out the next book. Excitement bubbled as this book too dissolved into the air. As he watched it fade there was a loud thud, and there was a faint shake.

Luke stopped looking around curiously. Again there was a thud followed by another soft shake. The leaves above him vibrate.

Through the Force could vaguely get a picture of what was going on. There was a fight that much was clear. He sensed a group of people and something big. Without a moment's hesitation he rushed down the hillside towards the fight.

Luke jumped over a small rock ledge into the farmyard. There was a loud bang and Luke felt his whole body shake up to his very teeth.

A large burly man raced past, his battleaxe at the ready. A large gigantic humanoid creature came into view out of the darkness. He swung his club knocking the burly man out of the way. Other warriors rushed around the creature shooting arrows.

Luke raised a weary hand. A calm green glow started to gather around his palm. The creature stopped watching the calm green glow. The spell almost instantly fizzed out leaving nothing but a small sizzling sound. Luke tried again only for the same thing to happen.

Enraged the beast charged at Luke, it's club raised ready to strike.

The pounding shook Luke where he stood. Not skipping a beat Luke jumped to the side avoiding the club. As he hit the ground he pulled out the imperial blade into his robot hand, in his human hand was a ball of fire.

But as he turned to the face the creature it let out a cry of agony. It's body smashed into the ground going limp like a giant rag toy.

"A lot of help you were." A woman snarled. She glared down at Luke.

Luke unconsciously flinched. The Force around this women had a predatory feel that borderline savage. He had met a few bounty hunters with similar Force presence but never so animalistic. "My apology it seemed like you all had it well under your control." Luke responded sarcastically. His eyes wavered to her companions. It was too dark to get a good look at any of them, but there eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. As the began to gather Luke's hand moved to his sword resting at the hilt.

The woman snorted. "A true warrior would have jumped into the fray. Not cower behind some faulty spell work."

"I'm not a warrior Ma'am. Just someone who was trying to help. Next time I'll keep on walking."

The woman's glowing eyes scrutinized him. "Mouthy little pup aren't you. Tell me how good are you with that sword?"

"I can handle myself." Luke said responded, his hand tightening around the hilt.

The woman snickered. "At ease pup. Despite your blunders you did try to help and for that you have my thanks." Her glowing eyes landed on his sword. "If you ever wish to become a true warrior find us at Jorrvaskr. We'll show you how to put that thing to use."

Luke's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Err thanks for the offer, but I think I will stick to my own for now."

The woman's smirk only grew. "Very well, if you want to hunt with us in the future, you know where to find us."

Luke nodded. He watched warily as they slowly moved away. They snickered at him as they passed. Luke could hear a jab at him here and there. He didn't care, the Force still screamed danger at their very presence.

His eyes wandered to the giant. Slashes and gashing wounds he didn't notice before were now visible in the first break of daylight. His insides twisted with guilt.

* * *

Leia raced through the bay area. A few paces behind her was a frantic Threepio pleading with the Rebel princess to slow down. "What's going on!" Leia called at as she approached the Millennium Falcon.

Chewie let out an indignant bark. He swung a massive hairy arm over to Lando. The dark skinned human was arguing frantically with an Rebel Officer.

"This base is on communication lock down you cannot send out or receive signals without expressed permission first!" The Officer growled out.

"We weren't trying to- Look I don't know how we received the message. It had to be from something in tune with the Falcon's system." Lando tried.

"Exactly my point! The empire had this ship for who knows how long in Bespin who knows what is on this ship! It needs to be inspected, do you know how many lives you just put in danger!" The Officer protested.

The ship has been inspected every time we return to the rebellion." Lando continued calmly. "We have a record of its inspection approval on the ship's computer-"

"Ah yes on the computer that just received a mystery message from who knows where!"

"What's going on Officer?"

The Officers angry red face calmed a little at the princess's approach. "Thank goodness. Your highness this ship has just received a message from the outside without expressed permission."

"Shouldn't our system block any messages or detection from unknown sources?" Leia asked.

The Officer nodded. "Under any normal circumstances it would. But this ship isn't controlled by us. Thus we can't control all of its communications. We can tell when messages are being received or sent, but it's up to the captain to follow our rules." He sent the Lando a dark look.

Lando merely shrugged.

Leia turned to the Officer. "Thank you for your diligence Officer. Do you have any clues where this message may have come from?"

"Not yet, but we have droids working on it right now." The Officer replied.

"Threepio, can you go check on them please." The Princess asked turning to the gold droid.

"Of course your highness!" Threepio chimed joyfully. He immediately trotted up the ramp into the Falcon.

"I think I can handle it from here Officer thank you." The Princess gave the Officer a sharp dismissive nod.

He gave her a stiff salute back and marched off.

Once he was finally gone Leia turned to Lando a definitive eyebrow raised questioning.

Lando quickly raised his hands in defense. "Now, now before you say anything your majesty I have no idea how we recieved that message."

"You know that isn't going to help you right." Leia seethed quietly. "For all we know the Empire could be using it to track us right now."

A crestfallen look crossed Calrissian's face. "You don't think I am helping the Empire do you?"

"No at least not on purpose." Leia sighed. "But one can never be too careful."

"I can assure you that the ship's safe." He gave her a sad smile. "Or do you just not trust me."

"You have my faith that you will do that the right thing. But I can't afford to trust you with the safety of the base." She gave him a warm smile. "Luckily for you, we have Chewie."

Chewbacca let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh my!" Came a sharp mechanical voice. "Princess Leia! The message is from Artoo!"

* * *

Luke eyed the stone fortress before him. He had seen ones like it before, as the Rebel's jumped from base to base. But those usually were long abandoned and were on the brim of caving in. This one while still old seemed to be in it's prime. An outer wood fortress was built to support guarding of the main stone walls. The shadows of the guards loomed over Luke as they watched him enter. The masked guards at the door glowered him down as he approached.

"Sorry no riff raff today. Yarl's orders." One of the guards said.

Luke frowned but pressed forward. "I come on behave of Riverwood they request aid." Luke told them.

"We won't let Riverwood go undefended." The second guard spoke. "We will let you in, but we're keeping an an eye on you."

The first guard shouted something and the gate to the city swung open.

"Thank you." Luke said walking past them.

The guard grunted. "Follow the road to the back of the city past the Evergreen. There is a long staircase by the statue of Talos. Go up it into Dragonsreach. The Yarl's is there."

"Thank you again." Luke thanked hurrying into the city.

"Milk drinker." The guard grumbled.

Luke ran through the city in a hurry to get to the castle. A few people gave him weird looks as he past but didn't say anything. Luke came to a stop before a dead tree. Despite his hurry he came to a halt. The darkness in the Force around him seemed to ebb closer. There seemed to be a pocket of...Luke struggled to find something that would fit this sudden feeling of ill at ease.

"Help Me."

The desperate plea echoed inside Luke's head. There was a faint flicker of light just barely there. 'I can't.' A part of Luke protested. The light seemed to flicker. Luke's heart tugged for the little light. Luke eyed Dragonsreach through the treetops. 'Hold on.' "I will be back for you."

'Thank you.'

Luke nodded and continued his race up to the palace. "I need to speak to the Jarl about Riverwood." He said coming to a sudden stop in front of them.

The guard gave a small shrug and opened the door.

Luke gave him a thankful nod and walked on in. As he walked in he could instantly feel the warmth of the fire heating the building. As he approached he saw the small throne room. Two long table sat on each side of the giant fire. On the platform ahead was presumably the Jarl sitting on his royal chair. Walking towards him knife at the ready was a armored women with bluish grey skin and beady red eyes.

"You better have a good reason for approaching the Jarl." She snarled.

Luke held up his hand in front of him. "I'm not here for trouble, I'm just here to speak to the Jarl."

"The Jarl doesn't have time for random wanderers." The blue skinned humanoid growled."It's not about me, I have came because I have news about the dragons." Luke explained.

Her red eyes widened. "What news could you have?"

"I was at Helgen." Luke pressed calmly. "I witnessed the destruction."

The blue skinned warrior put her dagger away. She eyed him for a moment before nodding him towards the Jarl. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

The older blond eyed him as Luke approached. His gaze guarded yet curious. "So you were at Helgen. Maybe you can confirm the… rumors we have been hearing."

"I can confirm that a dragon attacked Helgen. The city was burning as I fled." Luke responded his mind drifting off to Ralof and the other Stormcloaks.

"You didn't stay to help defend the city?" A big man steel studded armor asked. His lips curled in disgust.

"I wasn't exactly armed." Luke responded defensively.

"Do you have anyway to confirm that you were at Helgen." The Jarl asked. "No offense to you of course, but it's hard to believe that dragons back in the skies."

Luke frowned before pulling out his imperial sword. He saw several nearby men stiffen. "General Tullius and his men were in Helgen. They were executing Stormcloaks when it attacked. They had mistaken me for a Stormcloak. The executioner's blade was a mere seconds from my head when the dragon appeared. It was a mighty creature with pure black scales." He paused remembered the creatures ominous Force presence. "It let out a mighty roar and fire started falling from the skies." He paused once more. "I fled with the Stormcloaks, but I got separated from them. That's when I arrived in Riverwood. A local shopkeeper took care of me and asked me to warn you of the danger. They request extra guards for Riverwood."

The Jarl shook his head. "Figures Ulfric would have something to do with this." He gave Luke a broad smile. "It took a lot of courage for you to come here, you have my thanks. I don't think we have even been properly introduced I am Jarl Balgruuf."

"I am Luke." Luke responded.

Jarl Balgruuf let out a hearty laugh. "Not much of a warrior's name, but it suites you none the less." He gave a small thoughtful scratch to his beard. "There is one more thing you can do for me. My court mage Farengar has been looking into the matter of dragons. If you can help him out you will be well awarded."

"I don't know if I can help but I'll try." Luke promised glancing back at the food. "And don't worry about a reward just point me towards the nearest in so I can be on my way."

Jarl Balgruuf studied the young blond. "That's quite generous of you." He whispered. "Be as it may just know you'll always have a friend in Whiterun."

"Thank you Jarl." The younger replied.

The Jarl gave him a heavy knodd then turned to the blue skinned women. "Irileth please show our guest to Farengar."

Luke's curiosity quickly took hold. Mage is another word for wizard. Just like old Ben. Maybe this 'wizard' could teach him, show him the magic of this world. Maybe even explain how the Force play's into all of this.

"Farengar!" Irileth shouted entering a small side room.

A man dressed in a elegant blue robe glanced back at them. He set down the crystal he was working with and gave the blue humanoid a bored look. "Yes Ireleth."

"This is Luke a wanderer in these parts. The Jarl believes he will of some use to you."

Farengar gave Luke an appraising look. "Well you don't look like the usual brutes the Jarl is sending my way." He sighed. "But for my task it would be better if you were."

"Should I be insulted?" Luke asked annoyed by the mages behavior. "To be honest you're not what I imagined in a mage either." He grumbled in disappointment. His hopes of meeting a wise teacher completely shattered.

Farengar let out a loud huff. "Look what I need is for you to venture into Bleak Falls Barrow. Think you can manage that?"

Recognition struck Luke. "Bleak Falls Barrow?" He repeated dumbly.

Farengar sighed. "Yes, I need you to bring me back a… magical tablet of sorts."

"You mean like this?" Luke reached into his pack and pulled out the Dragonstone tablet.

There was a pregnant pause. After a moment a smile slide over the hooded mage's face. "You are a cut above the normal men the Jarl sends, I'll give you that." He slide the tablet closure, his beady eyes greedily scanning the tablets text.

"Glad be of service." Luke said giving the mage a small smile. Luke peered down at the tablet. "So how does this tablet help us with dragon."

Farengar quickly straightened himself. Ignoring his own lap of over zealousness. He gave Luke an approving smile. "A scholar perhaps?" He mused. "Smarter than the usual thug I receive. This I is where your work ends and mine begins. My studies led me to believe that this tablet dates back to the war between dragon and men. If this is true maybe this tablet give us information about them."

"So we just need to hope this thing lives up to it's name." Luke murmured. "But the attack on Helgen happened just yesterday, how do you already know about the tablet?"

"Oh it's not the dragon attack that made me study dragon's." Farengar seemed to puff up with pride. "I have been studying these creatures for years. It all started with an old mad-man." Farengar gave a small laugh. "I heard this old man in my college days ranting and raving about how they would came back to life or something. What can I say. The man struck me, I never realized how little we knew about them. Everyone thought they were a myth but there was so many signs that they existed." He frowned. "I guess the man was right all along."

"It was an old man that inspired me to on my journey too." Luke said a sad smile sneaked onto his face.

"And if you don't mind me asking what's your journey?" Farengar asked.

Luke stopped. His eyes widened. "I-" He paused suddenly unsure. "It's complicated, I mean- it's not as clear as it once...was."

Farengar raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I do have a few questions for you though." Luke said changing the subject. "I got a few books on magic and I was hoping to learn more-"

"Look you're smarter than the norm but I'm not taking an apprentice! I don't even know your name!" Farengar protested very quickly.

Luke's face heated up. "No, no! I'm just wondering if you have advice, or have anymore spell books!"

"Ah." The mage instantly relaxed. "Well if you've got the aptitude you can try the mage's college in Winterhold. Otherwise I do sell magic books."

Luke frowned. "I don't have any money."

"Well-" Farengar frowned. "I'm afraid I can't give any away. It's my main source of funding. But I do believe you deserve a reward for your efforts." He shuffled through scrolls and papers before pulling out a bright red book with a flame on the cover. "It might be bit advanced for you, but it's dangerous to go alone. Here take this."

Luke nodded a thanks, his eyes instantly went to the cover. Summon Flame Atronach.

* * *

 _Well it's been a while but I'm back, It's probably not for good but I do want to finish this story. I have been pondering the uselessness of the stone tablet though. It is one of the first quests you get and yet it does absolutely nothing and Farengar never mentions it again. Not to mention all the times I've rummaged through his stuff and never found it._

 _I can imagine someone funnier making a comic about it being a troll item. Like it turns out to be a dragon's recipe for cooking humans. Farengar just got mad and destroyed it._

 _Tell me your thought on the Tablet and what you think about it, don't forget to review._


	6. Dragonsmead

"Another cheer for our very own Dragonborn!" One of the guards cheered.

A loud hurrah echoed around the small in. The inn owner gave them a soft scolding for disturbing her other guest. But she couldn't stop herself from laughing and joining in.

The Bard strummed his instrument starting up another song. "Our hero, our hero~"

The guards sang with him. Their mead spilled as they danced around the fire.

Luke pulled himself to the side escaping his drunken comrades. He found a small table in the corner. He took a long sip of his mead.

His mind spinned in a daze, even as the Force around kept him sharply aware of everything that was around him. He mindlessly wiped at his face removing some of the dry blood speckling his face.

Scenes from earlier today sprung up in his mind. Fast and uncoordinated. The Jarl asking for his help. Going to watch tower...

The mighty black dragon with it's dark presence in the force. Was similar to… his… but it was also completely different. It held unimaginable power and consumed all in it's path. A sense of doom like everything around you was coming to an end.

The dragon from today was much tamer. But that didn't make it easy. It was like being in a tie-fighter he was taking on a Star Destroyer instead of a Death Star but that didn't mean you had much of a chance either way.

They had lost 1/4th's of their men. Only two had survived the original attack on the watch tower. Luke and the Whiterun guards had arrived just in time for the second round.

Luke was helpless for most of the fight. The Creature wouldn't land meaning he couldn't use his sword. He had his flames, and the sparks of lightning but there was only so much he could use. Not to mention the Force was still staying out of his reach. He was left running from point to point trying to somehow hit it. Watching helpless as fire rained down from the sky.

Finally Ireleth dealt a crushing blow to its wing bringing it down.

Luke had fought it on the ground with the rest of the survivors. It was his imperial sword that struck the dragon through the neck finishing it. It was only then that the Force seemed to acknowledge him for the first time in days.

"Hello are you Thane Luke?"

Luke looked up. A small armored women stood next to him. "I am." Luke said.

The brunette straightened her shield clanked against her side. "My name is Lydia, the Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl."

Luke blinked up at her. A headache knotted itself in his forehead. "A what?

"A housecarl" She repeated. Her tone dropped suddenly not so confident.

Luke frowned. "I'm sorry but… what's a housecarl?"

"A housecarl is someone bound to serve you and defend you." The women that Luke vaguely remembered was named Lydia replied.

"So you are like Chewie?" Luke asked recalling some of Han's stories.

"A-a what?" The brunette stammered.

Luke shook his head reminding himself where he was. "Never mind, thanks but I don't want a servant"

A pair of dark brown eyes glowered at him. The Ladies face twisted with disgust. "I am no servant sir Thane. And I sir am honor bound to you!"

"We just met!"

"It's _our_ lord Jarls wishes."

"And I just met him yesterday!"

"I am warrior bound by my honor to your side. To fight in your name! I have spend my whole life waiting for this honor my Thane." Lydia barked glaring down at him.

Luke sighed. His headache built up in his frontal lobe. Vaguely he wondered what Leia would do in this situation. "Fine we're leaving tomorrow morning. We will start our journey too-" Luke stopped suddenly drawing a blank.

"To where my Thane?" Lydia pressed. The anger had left her and was quickly replaced by curiosity.

Luke shook his head. "I'll tell you what I decide tomorrow, just be ready."

Lydia smiled. "Thank you my Thane you will not regret this."

Luke gave her a grateful nod and watched her go. Once she was gone he focused back on his drink. His head throbbed from a heavily building headache. The cold bite of the outside leaked in between the cracks in the wood. He didn't know how long he sat there in that dark corner. Memories just kept replaying of burning skin and the feeling as the Force took hold of him.

* * *

Lydia stood idly by the well. She stand at attention for a few moments before her nerves got to her and she'd begin frantically fixing her hair or armor eager to impress her Thane. Every time the door would open she's snap to attention only to feel the cold feeling of unease resurface when it failed to be her Thane.

Lydia was ecstatic to find out she was finally assigned as a Housecarl. It had been a dream of hers since she was little and now it would finally be happening. No longer would she be subjected to simple guard duty. As Housecarl she would go on adventures with her Thane going out and protected the hold.

Not to mention the fact that her Thane was a Dragon slayer!

Lydia let out a sigh as another patron of the inn walked out the front doors. Her Thane was… not what she expected. In her head she imagined a great warrior taller and stronger than any Companion dared to dream. Instead she was met with a smaller man of equally small if not delicate built. He reminded her more of a farmer than any warrior. Not to mention when she found him he was drinking. Oh she was definitely prepared to find the man swinging his mead around boasting and cheering. Instead she found a somber young man nursing his cup. He just looked so lost and depressed it enraged her.

But he was drunk. Mead does crazy stuff to people. And she did indeed see a spark of intelligence in his eyes. So maybe there was hope for him…

The door open and Lydia snapped to attention.

The blond Imperial walked out the door. Dawned old worn leather armor. Attached to his hip was an Imperials sword. 'Hand me down by a relative probably.' Lydia concluded.

A startled expression crossed his face when his eyes landed. Followed by a flush of embarrassment.

"Morning Thane Luke." Lydia greeted strongly.

"Morning Lydia." He said walking down towards her. "How long have you been here?"

"Since sunrise my Thane." She replied.

He stared at her in bafflement. "Erm- Why?"

"You said we'd begin our journey first thing tomorrow, my Thane." Lydia responded not missing a beat.

Luke's frown deepened. "I don't recall saying first thing."

"I apologize my Thane, you didn't give me a specific time so I took it upon myself to assume. It will not happen again my Thane." Lydia sworn her own cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just can't believe you have been waiting for me that long." He let out a sigh. "Well at least you're excited to get going." He smiled. He pulled out a scroll. He motioned her over as he unraveled in it on top of the well. "I bought a map from Farengar yesterday."

Lydia frowned as she looked it over. "It's blank."

"Yes, but it still comes with the major roads and holds, so it will get us where we need. The rest we can mark off as we go." Thane Luke assured her. "It will get us to Winterhold and that's all that matters."

"Winterhold?" Lydia asked stepping back to look at the young Thane.

"Well yes." A solemn look briefly crossed Thane Luke's face. "I decided that's where we need to go."

"But the Greybeards are at High Hrothgar my Thane." She pointing at the mountain on the map.

"We aren't going to the Greybeards." Thane Luke answered. "It's imperative that I go to Winterhold."

"Why?" The baffled Lydia asked bewildered.

"They might have some knowledge that I need." Luke said carefully.

"Might." Lydia pressed. She was quickly losing herself to her frustration.

"Well, yes." Thane Luke looked saddened.

"What about the dragons? You're Dragonborn?"

A barrel of emotions flashed across Luke's face almost too fast for the brown haired housecarl too see. "I don't know what happened yesterday but I am not this so called Dragonborn. It was just a coincidence."

"You absorbed its soul." Lydia pressed.

"I was surrounded by people, It could have been them."

"They all say it was you."

"They were mistaken." Luke countered he was refusing to look her in the eye now. Instead he was busying himself with checking his pack.

But Lydia's frustration was mounting. "Everyone was in uniform you stand out from the rest of them."

"Maybe I was standing in front of the guy."

"The Graybeards called for you just as you entered the city."

"Now how do you know that?" He asked.

"The guards told me, you were all they were talking about last night." Her frown deepened into a scowl. "You're not scared of the dragons are you?"

"I'm not scared." The bond grumbled. "Look I… am searching for something, and Winterhold is the best bet I have to finding it."

"What about the dragons!?" Lydia pressed. She waved her arms gesturing to the market clearing. "These people need your help!"

His blue eyes darkened. His regret was plain. " I want to help but I can't. At least not yet. I need to go to Winterhold after that maybe I'll be able to talk the Graybeard and actually be able to help."

Lydia didn't budge.

"I'm going with or without you." Luke said with sudden finality. "You're the one who insisted on coming."

Lydia couldn't help but flinch. She straightened but her brown eyes glued themselves to the ground. "I will perform my duty my Thane."

The young man smiled. "Thanks." He began rolling up his map. "You know you don't have to call 'my Thane' Luke will do just fine."

Lydia's gaze turned upwards. She forced herself not to smile back at her Thane. She was a Housecarl now and she was going to act like it. "Of course sir Luke."

Luke chuckled. "No just Luke will do."

"Yes… Luke." 'This is going well.' Lydia sighed. "So what are we getting in Winterhold that's so important."

"I am hoping to find information at the Mage's college."

Lydia's eyes widened. "The Mages college?"

"Yep that's it. Now we should be going. I got us a… horse carriage waiting for us."

"But the Mages of Winterhold of terrible!" Lydia protested fear getting the best of her. "I heard they cursed the whole city of Winterhold."

"Now why would they do that?" Luke asked.

"They're magic users. Who knows what they are trying to do." Lydia's brown eyes glazed over with fear. "There is a rumor that they are performing necromancy on the cities dead."

"Necromancy?" Luke asked startled. "You mean raising the dead?"

"The very same." Lydia said mournfully.

The Thane went speechless. His eye wandered over Lydia trying to peel the truth from her. After a minute he shuddered. "Well that's...something. Farengar didn't mention anything like that. But we can't let that stop us. We have to get to the College. It's the best lead we've got."

"Best lead for what?" Lydia pressed.

"Nevermind." The Thane said brushing her off. "We need to get moving or we will never get to Winterhold."

Lydia let out a defiant sigh but followed him nonetheless.

* * *

 _Hey everybody I know this is a short chapter I was going to make it longer but I figured you waited long enough._

 _Thanks to xXxjfreed21xXX for explaining the tablet to me. I can't believe I forgot all that thanks._

 _The Question for this chapter is what was your reaction to Lydia. Did you abandon her at your house, kill her, or fight with her._

 _Second what do you think of her being in this fanfic. I know a lot of people complain about Luke being whiny and a lot of people view Lydia the same way. So is this a good idea or did I completely doom this fanfic for you._


	7. Winters Hold

**Elder Scrolls: Skywalker**

Lydia leaned out the side of the cart. It gave a squeak of protest as it hit a rock making the occupants bounce. She let out a little umph as she landed hard on her arm.

To her side Thane Luke seemed undeterred by the sudden movement. In fact he seemed in a state of complete focus for most of the ride. For a good portion of the ride he sat legs crossed in the back arms resting on the side of his leg.

It was by far the weirdest thing she had saw anybody do. Was it a form of sleeping? If it was it didn't look comfortable.

Now he was practicing spells. His eyes were closed and he was focusing on the little ball of fire. Suddenly the ball of fire turned a dark shade of purple. He stretched out his arms sending it flying to the icy road. The volatile purple orb shook. It expanded and contrast before fizzling into a few stray purple sparks. The only sign that anything happened at all was a small dent in the ice.

"What was that suppose to do?" Lydia asked. She covered her eyes with her hand protecting them from the blistering snow.

Thane Luke smiled at her. "It's a spell I got from Farengar." He pauses for a moment. "I believe it was titled Conjure Flame Atronach."

"Wait…you mean a Deadra!" Lydia proclaimed loudly.

"Hey keep it down back there!" The coach driver yelled back. "You'll scare the horse!" He continued to grumble to himself offhandedly.

Lydia's brown eyes were wide. "Those things are dangerous." She lectured in a much quieter volume.

"I gathered that much." Thane Luke replied rolling his eyes. Lydia glowered with distrust. Luke's smile warmed. "Don't worry I pretty much Interrogated Farengar about the spell when I got it from him. He said we should be safe as long as we keep it at a distance." He focused again. His eyes closed tight. From his outstretched hand he summoned another flame. It quickly turned dark like the last one building onto itself. Just as Lydia thought it would explode Luke threw it a few yards from them.

But it was the same as before a few dark sparks but nothing else.

Luke leaned back in his seat panting. He laughed. "It's a really draining spell my hope is to get it by the time we reach the college."

Lydia looked at the spot of melted snow already being filled by the falling snow. "I guess you just gotta keep trying."

"Do or do not, there is no try." Luke smiled sadly. "Sorry just something a old friend used to say."

Lydia gave him a weird look. "Odd thing for someone to say."

"But it's true." Luke tried the spell one more time. This time a faint flame erupted from the ground. But it was gone before it could even start.

The cart jolted to a stop.

"This is your stop!" The driver yelled.

Luke frowned. "There's nothing here." He protested leaping from the wagon.

Lydia followed close after. She shot the driver her strongest glares.

Of course he took no notice keeping his focus on Thane Luke. "This is as far I can take you." He pointed down a side road. "Winterhold is just down that road there. I would take you there but my wagon would get stuck."

Luke sighed. "Thank you for taking us this far." He said before making his way down the path.

"Hey Housecarl!" The coachman yelled over.

Lydia glanced protectively at Luke before making her way over to the driver. "Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"Keep an one on your friend there." He whispered quietly. He glanced over to the waiting Thane. "Winterhold is not a safe place. He might have good intentions but magic can bring the worst out in people."

Lydia straighten defiantly but she couldn't help herself from glancing over at Thane Luke. "You are duly noted _sir."_

The coachman shrugged. "Just saying." He gave a swift tug on the reignes and the wagon moved forward.

Lydia turned back to Luke. He was giving her a questioning look. Lydia did her best to remain tall and proud. But inside she was questioning the Jarl's faith in the boy before her.

* * *

Snow was a lot like sand Luke decided. It was pesky, annoying and it get's everywhere. Covering everything in a thick stretchy blanket.

The building's of Winterhold no matter the size or shape was covered in it. They looked more like childish snow forts than actual buildings. As they delved deeper into the city it was hard to ignore the darker side of the town's history.

Bare shredded buildings stood out even in the thick snow. The corners of the wood frayed like a messily snapped twig. Luke could not ignore the sense of foreboding over the place. Nor the anger and somberness that coated the town like the snow.

In the back of the small town was an elegant bridge and at the end of the bridge a castle in a island of risen land.

Luke hastily made his way towards the bridge. Lydia followed after more reluctantly.

At the top of the stairs stood a tall golden skinned women. Her features were narrow from her sharply pointed ears and fingers. To her angular face. Her cheekbones were unnaturally high for a human only making her seem more royal. Golden narrow eyes peered down at him as he climbed up.

She was dressed in a light robe and didn't even seem to acknowledge the cold around her. In fact she appeared indefinitely bored with all that was going on around her. "Hello welcome to the Mage's college of Winterhold."

Excitement sparked within Luke. "Hello my names Luke. I am hoping to learn about magic here."

"Of course you are." The Women drawled out. "My question for you is what do you have to offer the college?"

"Oh," Luke paused. "Well I admit I don't have much as of… right now. But I am eager to learn."

As the conversation went he almost missed the slowly rising rage building up within Lydia.

The women let out a small snort. " Of course aren't they all. Very well to get into the college you must pass a test."

Luke hesitated. Memories of some the test Yoda had given him flashing through his head. "What is it."

The women scoffed. "Don't be so apprehensive, I'm not going to ask you to kill anyone. It's simple really any true mage should be able to cast it. All you have to do is summon a flame atronach."

An embarrassed flush dusted itself on Luke's face."Alright. I'll… do it." He concentrated focusing. His hand clenched into a fist before slowly opening. The red flame turned into a sphere of purple and black whisps. Aiming at the pattern on the ground he fired the spell. The Sphere instantly imploded on itself. Luke gasped for breath exhausted from the attempt.

"Well that was pathetic." The Women said hardly trying to hide her mirth.

"Shut it Elf!" Lydia suddenly snapped. She forced her way forward ignoring Luke's protest. Her brown eye were alight with rage. "Do you know who are speaking to you!?"

"Lydia enough." Luke pressed trying to calm her.

The 'Elf' turned on Lydia. "Oh did I insult you Nord? I'm sorry if your friend isn't capable of such a simple spell." She spat angrily.

"You dared to laugh at my Thane!"

"He's a Thane?" The 'Elf's' eyes landed on Luke. Luke stiffened as her golden eyes examined him. After a moment she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. If he doesn't have the talent he can't come in."

"But he's the Dr-"

"Lydia!" Luke snapped. Both of the ladies flinched at the harsh tone. Lydia stared at him shocked. The elf wasn't as nearly effected. Her golden eyes watched him impassively. He sighed reigning in his frustration. He breathed deep his frustration melted away becoming a sea of passiveness. He turned to the 'Elf'. "My apologies. I didn't mean for this to go this far. I am new to magic is it alright to practice and come again later?"

The 'Elf' smiled. It was a cruel victorious smile. Luke felt Lydia's anger flare up. "Yes of course you may dear Thane."

Luke nodded. "Thank you. Lydia let's go."

Lydia nodded reluctantly. She gave the women daring glare before hastily following her Thane. She followed close behind her rage still boiling beneath the surface.

Luke stopped by the empty houses. The Force was potent here in this town. Neither dark nor light. More a somber grey… well except for that dark spot behind him. "Your anger isn't going to help us any."

Lydia looked away in shame. Luke turned to her. "What happened back there?"

She looked at him. Her anger potent. "That Elf laughed at you!"

"She had every right to. It was a poor performance." Luke replied calmly. "You probably would've laughed too if it was anyone else."

"But you are a Thane and she disrespected you." Lydia glowered. "More importantly you're the Dragonborn. Thus you should be treated with the respect you deserve."

"People need to earn respect." Luke sighed. "I'm not here to make enemy's. Just because I am a Thane doesn't mean people should bow to at my feet. I won't take it. As far as we're concerned I'm at the same level as her."

"I bet that Elf doesn't think you're on the same level as her." Lydia grumbled.

"That's not what I mean." He straightened. His blue eyes meeting hers. "You wanted to follow me on this journey. If you are to continue this journey with me I ask you to put aside your anger." When Lydia didn't respond he continued. "Or you can leave."

That got her. The Anger evaporated into shock. "No please don't send me away my Thane! I am sworn to you!" She cried out.

"I won't." He gave her an assuring smile. "Just no more lashing out."

"I swear my Thane." Lydia promised fervently.

"Good." He frowned thoughtfully. "Now we should find a place to stay."

Lydia looked at him incredulously. "You didn't plan for a place to stay?"

"I was hoping we would stay at the college…"

"I can't imagine that happening anytime soon." Lydia grumbled.

Luke sighed. He looked down the road feeling a general warmth coming from that direction. "I believe there is a inn down the road."

"How do you know that?" Lydia asked. She gazed down the street. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. There was no way to tell one building from another.

Luke walked forward a couple yards. He looked up at a hanging sign the had been coated in the white fluff. Giving it a little push the snow fell off revealing a sign for an inn. It read in bold letter Frozen Hearth Inn. Without another word he walked inside.

Luke shook off the snow as he walked into the inn. He sighed appreciating the warmth. The Bar's man greeted him as he entered. "Hello dear sir. How much would a room for the two of us for the night?" He asked. He pulled out a an old rag and began washing out an abandon mug.

"Together or separate?"

"Separate."

"200 Septims."

Luke frowned examining his small coin purse.

"I don't need a room my Thane." Lydia protested. "I should be standing guard over you anyways."

"I assure you this in is quite safe." The Inn keeper protested insulted.

"It'll be fine Lydia." Luke smiled. He counted out the 200 septims handing them to the Inn Keeper.

The Innkeeper nodded in approval. He set down the mug on the tavern table. "You two can have the two rooms to the right."

"Thank you sir." Luke replied giving him another kind smile. It was a nice enough room. Looked a lot more comfortable than some of the places he slept with the alliance. It had a thick skin blanket. A tightly fastened bed, and even a little chest to put your equipment in.

It was small but many of the barracks he had were half the size. He and Wedge would usually bunk together. If they were on the run he would occasionally sleep inside his X-wing fighter. Not the safest or most comfortable place to sleep but with the empire on your heels you take what you got. Han was sometimes nice enough to let him sleep in the Falcon…

He was snapped out of his reverie by his door slamming shut. He turned to see a frustrated looking Lydia. "Is something wrong?"

Lydia frowns. "I just… do you have a plan?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

Lydia took a deep breath. "I don't mean to judge my Thane but… do we have enough money to… go on the next few days."

"Well," Luke leaned back on the bedpost thinking. "No not as of right now we don't. So tomorrow I am going to sell a few things and work on that spell."

Lydia scowled. "You still want in that college?" She asked her tone sour.

"It's what we came here for isn't it?"

"Well yes but I was hoping..." She cut herself off her eyes downcast. "It's nothing my Thane never mind." She fidgeted her armor creaking as she moved. "Actually." She smiled eyes alight. "The Jarl's sometimes gives the Inns their bounty's maybe we can fulfill one of them and get money that way. After all what are a few bandit's against the mighty Dragonborn!"

Luke flinched inwardly. He forced himself to continue smiling. "Sounds like a plan. Your more experienced with Skyrim than I am, so why don't you pick the best one out."

A new life came to the brunette. "Don't worry Thane Luke, I won't let you down!" She was gone before another word could be said.  
Luke sat down on the bed. 'Bounty hunting.' It felt just like yesterday he was the target of all those bounties. But these people here didn't know him, he wasn't the target anymore. It was just like leaving Tatooine all over again. But he knows a little more this time.

He eyed a spoon on his little table. Ever since the dragon attack he was beginning to get in tune with this planet's odd Force presence. It still resisted him just less now. He stretched out his palm and closed his eyes.

'Unlearn what you have learned.'

All thoughts left his mind. It was just him and the Force. It flowed around him in a daze almost skeptical of him. As Luke reached into it, it reached back. He could sense things powerful things some light some dark. Nine and what he believed to be seventeen. But he turned from them focusing instead on the spoon.

There was a soft clank of the floor. Luke opened his eyes. By his foot was the small wooden spoon.

* * *

"I found it!" Lydia cheered.

Luke set down his sweet roll and looked at the flimsy piece of paper. On it was a bad sketch of a Dragon. It's big eyes looked like they had lasers shooting from them. It had a devilish smirk on it's face that Luke could of sworn he had seen on Han's face once. In big bold letters on the top it said "Wanted Dead by order of the Jarl of Winterhold" then below it gave description of where to find the Dragon.

"A Dragon?" Luke murmured.

"Yep!" She chimed happily. She frowned. "The bartender snickered when I picked it up. I don't think he thinks it's real." Her smiled returned. "But if it is imagine the prestige! I mean yeah you already killed a Dragon. But these people don't know that. Plus," She gave Luke a knowing grin. "If we throw some Dragon bones at that Elf she would have to let us in."

Luke smiled. Taking a final bite of the sweet roll he jumped to his feet. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

* * *

Sand and snow are both very similar, but Luke even after Hoth held the impression that it would be worse to be stuck in a Sandstorm rather than a Snowstorm. Once again he's putting that theory to the test.

Luke also liked to think he was well developed for most any climates after jumping planet to planet. Maybe it was growing up under two suns, maybe it was nearly dying on Hoth. Whatever it was cold and Luke did not get along.

So he once again wonders why he is in a snowstorm fighting off wolves climbing up a seventy five degree angle.

With one final hack of his trusted sword the assaulting snow wolf went down. It's limp body slide down the mountainside. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He shifted the cloth covering his face making sure it was good and tight. "How much farther from here?" Luke asked.

Lydia backed away from her own wolf. She leaned down trying to steady herself. "It's perch is supposedly right up there close to the top." She said pointing the the second mountain peak. "Who taught you to use a sword?"

Luke grit his teeth. "You're really asking that now?"

"I'm just saying you're really clumsy with it." Lydia retorted.

"Look let's just get this Dragon before we all freeze to death, then we can worry about my swordplay." Luke eyed the snowy landscape."Follow me there's a path this way."

"My Thane are you sure it's wise to follow the main path? It's going to be pretty obvious we're coming."

"It's a decent drop if we try climbing." Luke explained. He looked back at the wolf carcass that slid down the mountainside. "If we do fall I don't think there's much to catch our fall." He looked back at Lydia. "Besides if it's in the air I think it's going to see us anyway might as well be armed."

They walked up the path Luke having his blade out, Lydia with her steel blade and shield.

A loud roar echoed down the mountainside. Luke shoved Lydia down as the large grey creature flapped overhead.

It turned in midair coming straight towards them.

Luke charged forward leaping out of the snow and onto the rocky plateau. Palms raised he shot a few lightning strikes at the creature.

The creature roared defiantly. It turned to him and opened it's mouth.

Expecting hail of fire Luke jumped easily dodging the attack.

Lydia scrambled up the steps onto the plateau. She froze at the spot the Dragon had attacked. "It's ice!" She cried out. "It doesn't breath fire, it breathes ice!"

Luke focused waiting for the Dragon to make another loop around. An idea hit him, the sparks in his hand flickered into bright red flames.

When the Dragon did come around Luke jumped into action. Guessing where the Dragon was going to be he shot flames up into the sky.

The Dragon flew right into the flames. It cried out in pain. It turned to shoot ice back but Lydia blocked a portion of that attack with her shield.

Luke jumped forward getting just high enough to hit the Dragon with a strong blast of flames. He hit the ground hard stumbling for a moment before getting back on his feet. The Dragon spiralled before hitting the plateau hard.

Lydia raced forward slashing the Dragon's wing with her sword.

The Dragon ignored her it's furious gaze focused on Luke. Both attacked at the same time Luke with a fiery blaze and icy breath.

Luke forced out a loud breath reminding himself to keep a steady breath. The flames weakened as the magicka drained out of him.

Finally Lydia's hacking paid of as her steel blade managed to dig deep into the thick wing.

The Dragon cried out in pain. Leaving it defenseless against the flames.

In seconds the Dragon fell to the ground it's face black with burns.

Luke gasped for breath. He knelled onto the ground. Despite the frigid temperatures sweat rolled down his face.

"Did we do it?" Lydia called.

Luke didn't answer. There was a crinkling sound. Like the crumbling of paper. Followed by the familiar crackle of fire. Lydia cried out in surprise. Luke felt the sensation more than see it. The Force swelled with the creature's life force and all of it was absorbed into him. It was neither light or dark. Only one thing stood out from it. The burning ambition.

Luke pushed himself up. An uncontrolled hunger burned at the pit of his stomach.

"So it's true you are Dragonborn!"

Luke looked over at the armored brunette. Her brown eyes wide. He looked back at the skeleton of the Dragon.

"Excuse me?"

The two of them jumped and turned to the voice.

A robed creature approached. It pulled back its hood to reveal a blue skinned humanoid. With ruby red eyes. Black streaked around the eyes. Black long hair. High cheekbones and long pointy ears. "My lady has informed me you would be here, would either of you happen to be the Sky Walker?"

* * *

 _Dun dun dun. So I hope you like this chapter. I don't think other chapters will come out as quickly or as long simply cause this one for the most part I could do from memory. The next few chapters particularly will take some reviewing the game to get the feel and dialogue right._

 _I'm still not sure about Lydia my biggest fear is that she'd be too much of an OC personality or if not handled properly would overshadow Luke. With Lydia's character I could completely make it up and have fun with. Luke's already more set in stone a lot of his character growth is done off screen we really don't know how much about other than what we've seen. So If you have any tips or advice you're welcome to give it._

 _As for Leia I do have plans for her later and for the Daedric princes._

 _Chapter question who's your favorite Daedric Prince and Favorite Force user._


	8. Leia's Search

This was stupid and Leia Organa knew it.

At this very moment she was sitting in little cargo area busying herself with needless work. She walked from room to room in this small cargo ship. Trying to see if any of the crew needed her. It was desperately small. Looking like a typical commercial ship. In reality it was a D-grade recon ship. 'A low D-grade at that.' Leia thought with a sigh. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. The crew had assured her that their ship was perfectly capable to handle any mission, and that they had done 5 successful missions in a row. Leia had smiled and nodded pretending not to have looked at their poor record before hand.

But this was all the rebellion could spare for such a… "personal" mission. Artoo's message was insanely vague being mostly his coordinates. And Luke had been known to disappear from time to time. But this feeling of danger would not leave her. She had not felt this way since… the Death Star.

'The Empire craves Luke's capture more than anything. If they had him we'd know.' Leia assured herself. But Leia was not satisfied. As irrational as it was.

The small ship shook. Leia froze dropping what she was doing. The lights overhead flickered.

A older crew member raced towards her. "I'm sorry your highness. We can't go any farther."

"What's our status?"

"I'm sorry your Highness. We just got out of hyper drive…But we're not alone. There is a small destroyer nearby. Our hope is to retreat before it detects us."

Leia frowned in thought. "It's more than likely that they already know we are here."

"The Captain wants to take it slow. We're a small cargo ship if they do notice us they will probably do a quick verification procedure and let us go. There is nothing on this ship they will think is suspicious."

"If they know that they have Commander Skywalker's droid they'll be on high alert." Her frown deepened with regret but she maintain composure. "Tell the Captain to get us out of her as fast as he can. If they know we are here we won't have much time."

"Yes your Highness." He gave her a quick salute and raced off.

* * *

"Who's looking for the Sky Walker." Luke asked. His grip on the Imperial sword tightening.

Red eyes bore down on him. "The greatest and most wise Lord Azura. She has told me of your arrival."

Lydia suddenly froze beside Luke. "Azura? As in Daedric Lord Azura?"

"Deadric Lord?" Luke echoed. He glanced over at Lydia. She stared at the humanoid before them completely gobsmacked.

"The very same." The blue skinned women nodded. "Our great and benevolent mistress wishes to speak to you Sky Walker."

Luke looked up at her surprised. "What makes you think I am this Skywalker?"

The women didn't even blink. "Cause Lord Azura has seen it and showed it to me. She knew of you before you came young traveler. She knows you are a stranger coming from far beyond Nirn."

Multiple emotion flashed through Luke, fear, surprise, relief. "And what does your lord want?"

" _Our_ mistress asks for a favor. And in return she will make you her champion…" She pauses her eyes glazed for a moment before returning to it's bright red. "Our Lord understands your reluctance and is not insulted." She frowned apparently she took insult to Luke's reluctance. "But she does hope you'd consider it."

Luke frowned. He had no qualm helping this person. But she was right he was reluctant. There was a dark presence circling this women.

"My Th-thane?" Lydia stammered from behind.

"I will see what I can do to help." Luke answered finally.

The red eyed women nodded. "Azura said as much. Please follow me." She turned walking back into the snowy mountainside.

Lydia grabbed Luke's arm from behind. "Mm-my Thane… are y-you sure this is a good idea. This is a d-Deadra we are talking about?"

"Deadra or not they need help. We should at least see what the problem is." Luke replied calmly.

Lydia's grip tightened. Her black irises dilated almost overshadowing her brown eyes. "What if she enslave us in her realm of Oblivion for all of eternity! You know what happened when the dwarves insulted her! What if she destroys the Nordic race and it will be our fault!?"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Luke tried again. He shifted unnerved by his comrade. "Come on Lydia we just killed a Dragon. This will be easy."

Lydia took several deep breaths her grip loosened. "Right, right." She took another deep breath. "I'm with the Dragonborn everythings going to be ok." She smiled tightly. "Besides Azura would probably be insulted if we didn't. W-we can't make a Deadric Lord mad right? That would be-" She shivered.

"Right." Luke frowned. "So this probably a bad time to ask this but what is a Deadra?"

Her grip tightened ten fold pinching him through the leather armor. She was visibly shaken. Her now blacken eyes stared up at him in fear. "My Thane please tell me you're joking!" She let out a hysterical laugh.

"Well uh I think we should I don't know follow the blue women." Luke back stepped buck Lydia still clung on.

"Your not joking!" She cried out in shock.

"I'm sorry really I don't know, I mean." He look around anxiously. "You didn't freak out when I was summoning one earlier."

"That wasn't a Deadric Lord they can could stop us from existing with a mere thought!"

"I'm sorry-"

"My Thane I truly think I hate you right now!"

* * *

"Why are we still here?" Leia asked staring down the crew member from before.

"I'm sorry your Highness but things are getting complicated."

"I can see that." She looked out the view port at the small star destroyer in the distance. "Why are we getting closer to it?"

"Your Highness another ship has entered the system. We believe have confirmed ot to be the Executor." The older man admitted. He dipped his head in vague submission.

Leia's heart pounded. "Lord Vader."

"And it's not alone, they are closing us off. Our hope is to bypass the small star destroyer."

'They must have known we would come looking for Luke.' Leia grimaced. 'And I walked right into their trap.'

There was a load blast and the cargo ship shook.

"Milady we should get you cover in case they try to take the ship." The Lieutenant pressed.

"Just get me a blaster Lieutenant. There is seven of us on this ship and a whole fleet out there. You're going to need every blaster you got ready." Her focus shifted back the view port just in time see a Tie-fighter busing by. Another blast shook the ship. 'I'm sorry Luke...Han…"

Lord Vader was angry. And everyone on the Executor knew it especially Admiral Piett. He had narrowly evaded death after his failure on Bespin. He knew well that he wouldn't get lucky a second time. It was more or less an impossibility that it happened the first time.

So when it was announced by a patrol ship that they not only had Skywalker's X-wing but his R-2 Unit. He didn't need told where they would be going next.

His only surprise was that Lord Vader seemed so despondent- no that wasn't the right term... distant? He immediately cut these thoughts off as the black clad figure made his entrance.

"Any news Admiral?" Lord Vader asked. His gaze (Piett assumed) focused on the view port looking at the scrambling tie fighters.

"My lord Skywalker's X-wing and astrodroid are being transferred here as you ordered." He took a hesitant breath. "I have a team on standby to look into the droids memories if you desire my Lord."

"That won't be necessary. Have it sent to my chambers when it arrives." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me Admiral Piett?"

"There," He hesitated briefly. "Is another ship in the vicinity. A small cargo ship. It tried to escape but we have it cornered."

"The Rebellion is looking for Skywalker." The Dark Lord mused seemingly to himself.

"Do you believe he is on the ship Lord Vader." Admiral Piett asked. If that was the case they'd need at least another squadron out there. Not to mention scrambling the Stormtroopers to get an effective boarding party ready. Peitt was well aware he would not make it through another failure.

"No." Lord Vader abruptly turned. "They don't have him."

The temperature in the room dropped as the Dark Lord left. Leaving Piett confused. It sounded almost like the Rebellion didn't know where Skywalker was. But if neither the Rebellion and the Empire know where Skywalker is then where in the blasted galaxy was he?

* * *

Lieutenant Vargas handed Leia a blaster she nodded her thanks. Empty crates clattered to the floor as the ship took an unexpected nose dive. She clinged to the walls of the ship as it desperately turned left, right, up, down anything to escape the enclosing Tie fighters. Their escape through the smaller unexpecting Star Destroyer backfired as Tie-Fighters poured out and raced towards them.

The minor fire support they had was no match. They were being quickly corralled towards the Executor.

'This isn't a fighting ship.' Leia reminded herself begrudgingly. 'Just something to fly under the Empires noses undetected.'

The ship suddenly jerked changing directions only with a sudden jerk to start moving backwards. The ship fought to push forward

Leia dipped her head.

"Milady, you should probably go somewhere safe." Lieutenant Vargas began. "The Captain's going to try to play this off."

Leia scowled at the elder man. "How stupid does he think the Empire is. We just tried to escape!"

"What else can we do?" He asked bewildered. "There has to be at least thousands of Stormtrooper's on this ship your highness. There is only seven of us if we include you. It will be suicidal to attack!"

"If we don't they will torture us, use us as bait and kill us!" Leia barked. She visibly cringed, and looked away from the Lieutenant. "I'm sorry I your crew in danger. But we cannot risc the same happening the Rebellion."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

The Princess looked away brown eyes hard with concentration. "We will go ahead with the Captain's plan but if it goes bad be ready to fight."

The Lieutenant nodded approving. "We'd still prefer it if you hid your highness." When she was about to protest he continued. "You're on the Empire's most wanted list even if you are not dressed up they are going to recognize you."

"If we are going along with this plan having someone found hiding in the back won't do us any favors." She leaned over pulling a rather large sized grey worn crew member hat off the shelf. She put it on. It match the rather dull unidentifiable grey uniform that she and the crew put on for the mission. It sunk over a good portion of her ears covering most of her eyes. "This will have to do." She sighed.

There was a loud thunk as the ship entered the hangar bay of the Executor. A quick glance out of a viewport showed a small squad of Stormtroopers waiting lead by an impatient Imperial officer.

Leia's nerve prickled as she walked into the executor bay. A deep sense of dread echoed in every fiber of her being. A flare of anger echoed through her at the thought that Lord Vader was probably on this ship.

The other five crew members stuck like glue to her side. Only Lieutenant Vargas and the Captain stood separate.

The Imperial officer marched forward two troopers close behind. His leather black boot clacked on the Executors polished metal floors making a quick snapping noise as he stopped in front of the Captain.

The Officer signaled the troopers to search the ship the squad rushed forward. Two stopped walking up to the frightened crew. The held their blasters at ready mere inches away from Leia's face.

The Officer began to yell at the Captain lecturing from the sounds of it. Leia focused on the gun in front of her. Her hand slid down the edges of her baggy pants closer to where she had the blaster hidden.

A loud shout echoed through the bay and everything went quiet. The only one still talking was the Officer still lecturing the Captain.

The troopers in front of her stiffened.

Leia's heart pounded. 'What is goin-?' Then she heard it. The deep mechanic breathes of something breathing in and out through a respirator. Her breath caught.

The Officer stopped and turned ready. His anger melted changing into fear. "Lo-Lord Vader?!"

Leia could see him now as he got closure and closure. The troopers quickly sidestepped out of his way. But he wasn't heading towards the Officer, no he was walking straight towards her.

He stopped right before her. His black mask peered down at her. An ugly bile of hate and fear built up within her.

"It's a welcome pleasure to see you Princess Organa." Lord Vader greeted. Suddenly every blaster in the bay was aimed towards them.

Leia glared defiantly up at him and did the only thing she could think of doing. With one movement she pulled and fired her blaster.

* * *

 _Yeah cliffhangers again. So I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate and a happy New Year. I finally got Fallout 4 so I had to pull myself away from that to write this._

 _If you havn't seen Rouge One I suggest you do see it. The first half was kind of standard but the second half was glorious. The Rebels were awesome my favorite character Darth Vader was awesome, like really awesome. So yeah go see it._

 _I was originally going to have more about Luke and Azura's star be this chapter. But I was too busy playing Fallout 4 to review Skyrim and make sure the scenes are right so you get Leia. Hopefully it wasn't too forced and hopefully everyone liked it._

 _Chapter question what were your thought on Rouge One. No long rants please just some quick point on what you thought were good and bad. Have a happy New Years 2017._


	9. Finding What's Not There

The blaster was tugged out of Leia's hand and thrown to the wayside onto the cold metal floor. The small crew was quickly surrounded by Stormtroopers. All locked and loaded.

A Stormtrooper grabbed onto Leia's upper arm dragging her forward. She twist and tugged trying to escape.

Lord Vader watched the whole thing impassively. "Take her to the detention center."

"My Lord." The Imperial officer stepped forward hesitantly. "What of the other's?"

"I have no use of them."

"No!"

There was a sudden blaze of gunfire. The crew pulled out their hidden blaster. There were loud shouts as men on both side fell and then there was silence. Leia didn't need to see them to know what had happened. But she did there lay six men she led to their deaths.

Her heart clenched and she made herself look away. Her eyes instead locked on Lord Vader. Even through the mask she knew he was looking right back at her. The hatred she knew he felt for her was almost palpable. She straightened remaining dignified even in her baggy clothes. But her burning brown eyes told it all she hated him just as much as he hated her.

The Stormtrooper tugged at her arm. Reluctantly she gave letting them lead her to her cell.

* * *

Luke walked up the mighty steps to the shrine. The cold winds had depleted the closer he got. There was a clear darkness in the air but it wasn't malicious. It was a relaxing darkness soothing almost. But it was laced with an underlying threat that Luke could just barely pick up on.

Lydia to her chagrin refused to follow. Instead she made herself busy picking at the dragon bones and stuffing whatever she could into her pack.

When he tried to talk to her after her freakout. She refused to talk to him. Her eyes would look towards the blue person with plain distaste. This idol, embodiment of the Force or whatever it was terrified her.

When he made it to the feet of the statue the blue skinned women was already there.

"Here she is the mother of change. Mistress of dusk and dawn Prince Azura." The women stared up at the statue with clear reverence.

Luke eyed her curiously. "What's your name?"

The women blinked as if she was startled awake. "What?" She asked quietly.

"Well you introduced me to Azura, and you know my name sorta. What's yours?" He said giving her the already famous Skywalker grin.

She eyed him quietly. With an accepting nod she broke her silence. "I am Aranea Lenith."

"Luke Skywalker." He replied. He held out his hand and she took it giving it a firm shake. Luke's attention fixed back onto the statue. It was a pretty enough women staring deep into the sky. In one hand she held a common depiction of the sun. The other a crescent moon. "So what is it your lady needs help with."

Red eyes closed. "She has sent me a vision." She took a deep breath.

Luke felt the Force shift around her a mix of the soothing darkness and a burning light. He reached out into it. Something in the Force gave him a violent shove. Luke retreated but still watched with his mind's eye as the very fabric of this world seemed to be twist and pulled.

"You must go to a fortress." Aranea spoke. "Endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star black as night." She exhaled her red eyes met his blue ones.

"So she wants me to retrieve this star from a mage?" Luke asked. What was any of that suppose to mean? Endangered by water...so it was by water. Elven Mage… didn't Lydia call that one women an elf. She practises magic so maybe it's related to her?

The blue skinned women sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it's not very clear. But Azura is always right."

Luke stared at her. This seemed like a run around. He didn't even know what he was suppose to be looking for. But she sounded so convinced. He gave a firm nod. "Alright I'll see what I can do."

Aranea studied him. After a brief pause she nodded back. "Thank you."

"I do have a question for you." He glanced down the staircase. Through the thick snow further down he could just barely see Lydia's dark outline. "I am not from around here. I was just wondering why is my friend so scared of your mistress."

She followed his gaze and paused thoughtfully. "Azura's did not incline to tell me your whole story Sky-walker. But what she did say has painted a odd picture. A child of the Sky Walker's from beyond Nirn returning to our planet. What sense could that make to any mortal?"

"Wait returning?" Luke's eyes wen wide. "What do you mean?"

Aranea shrugged. "As I said Sky-walker Azura's isn't always clear. But she is always right." She glared down the stairway. "Your friend pardon me is a Nord not as ignorant as some but still ignorant. Daedra are powerful creatures they control the world around us making it bend to their will." She gestured up at Azura. "Azura's is one of the most benevolent of them all. She is even one of the founder of my species the Dark Elf's and mother of the Khajiit."

"Lydia mention something about dwarves do you know anything about that?" Luke asked curiously.

Aranea scowled. "Nordic speculation. They insulted her yes, but there is no proof saying she made disappear."

"But she could of." Luke pressed.

Aranea's scowled turned to him. She smiled grimly. "This is all just speculation."

"Of course." Luke said nodding along.

Her red eyes darkened with what Luke couldn't tell. "Yes she could have easily done so."

A dark cloud surrounded them. Luke smiled . "Thanks for answering my questions. I'll see what I can do about that...star." He didn't wait for a response he rushed down the stairwell escaping the dark energy.

Lydia waited at the base of the statue. She jumped to her feet as he approached. "Well?"

"Well uh." He looked over his shoulder. His vision of the temple blocked by a fury of snow. He took a deep breath. "We are going to look for a star."

"A star...You mean Azura's star?" Lydia replied off the back.

"Azura's star?" Luke repeated.

Lydia glowered. "You know it's one of her relics she sometimes gives people. I've seen a drawing of it once. It's like a big gem shaped like the sun or something."

"Oh-" Luke frowned puzzled. "Why didn't she- nevermind let's get out of this cold."

"Wait!" She hollered suddenly. "We can't go into town!"

"What why not?" Luke asked baffled.

"What if your cursed?"

Luke's arms flopped down to his side with exasperation. "Lydia…"

"I'm serious." She watched him warily. "What happened up there."

He shrugged. "She gave me a prophecy about the star and told me to go find it."

"Azura did!?"

"No! That lady Aranea." He tiredly repeated the what Aranea told him.

Lydia was still tense when he finished. "So this is just a regular quest."

"It sounds like it. I figured I'm probably just going to train for a while might as well do this while I'm at it." He started walking down the mountainside. Lydia fell in behind him.

He smiled at her. "So you are still coming with me?"

Lydia let out a loud huff. "You're my Thane of course I am going with you."

"That's not what you said earlier." Luke reminded.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You were talking crazy saying you don't know what a Daedra is!"

"I don't Lydia." He gave her a wry smile. "Well I guess I kind of do now. Or least a novel concept."

She paused looking at him still somehow shocked by the revelation.

Luke let out an annoyed groan. He spun back to look at her. "Fine listen." He paused unsure what to say. "Aranea was right I'm not from around here...Or really this...planet" He paused giving Lydia time to say something. "How do I put this I was traveling in my… ship." He stopped to look at her. She just continued to stare at him completely baffled. "With my...buddy Artoo and next thing I know I'm on the ground next to a giant mushroom."

"Mushroom?" She mumbled.

"Yes and this person come up and starts talking to me. He had white hair and yellow slitted eyes. I think he said his name was Sheo-"

"Sheogorath." Her eyes were widening.

"Yes." Luke replied smiling. 'Finally this is getting through to her.' His smiled turned into a puzzled frown. "You know now that I think about it he did say something about Daedra-" He cut himself off sensing the waves of panic coming off of Lydia. "Hey are you ok?"

"Uh yes yeah." She smiled brightly like everything was alright. The Force begged to differ. "Let's go get our reward for the dragon."

"Alright if you're sure you are ok."He pressed.

Lydia nodded continuing to force a smile. "Trust me I've never been better. My Thane just had conversation with the Daedric Prince madness nothing wrong with that!" She chattered excitedly.

"Well it's not really chatted as much as talked at." He paused. He glared over at Lydia. "Prince of madness?"

"Yeah well I guess a good ammount of people say they've talked to him sooner or later." Lydia struggled taking a step back.

"So you think I'm crazy?"

"Well yes. But just a little." She gave Luke a sheepish shrug.

"Oh for Force's sake."

"No, no! I promise I won't hold it against you!" Lydia desperately amended.

"That's not saying you don't think I'm insane." Luke grumbled.

"How about different does that work?"

Luke raised an eyebrow at the brunnette.

"It's as I said I choose to follow you. You're my Thane so it's my job to protect you." Lydia tried still clearly desperate.

Luke sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever let's just get going."

* * *

Leia sat in her white padded cell. With an angry hiss the cell door opened. Leia could hear the familiar breathing before she actually saw him. Unconsciously she scooted back wanting to put as much distance between her and him.

The Dark lord of the sith walked in the door quickly slamming shut behind him.

"Lord Vader no entourage this time." Leia baited.

The Dark Lord didn't take it. "Where is he?"

Leia held her ground. "Where is who?"

"I am not here to play games Princess." The Dark Lord growled. He pointed a glove finger at Leia. "Where is Skywalker!"

"With the Rebellion." Leia answered automatically.

"Lying to me will not help you princess. Young Skywalker disappeared little over a weeks ago. Now I want to know where."

Leia faltered. "How do you-"

"Where is he!?" Lord Vader continued not giving an inch.

Princess Leia scrambled to regain her composure. "And what makes you think I'd tell you anything."

"We have ways to find out the truth." He warned heavily.

Leia shook her head. "What are you going to do your probe droids didn't work, Alderaan's gone, Han's gone, and Luke's out of your reach!" Before she could even finish. The pressure kept mounting getting stronger and stronger. She rested her forehead on her palm trying to ease the pain.

"I have my ways."

Too late Leia realised what was happening. She took a pained breath as the pressure filled her mind and started forward into her memories. "No!" It didn't stop it just kept stabbing deeper into her throwing away anything it didn't see as useful.

"Where is he?" Those words so angry and full of fury echoed through her head.

Next thing she knew she was on the floor staring at Vader's boots. Leia was hyperventilating uncontrollably. Her vision was speckled with a rainbow of bright dots and an uncontrolled ringing blared in her ears.

She blinked uncontrollably. She was only vaguely aware that Vader was leaving.

Her hands splayed as she weakly pulled herself up her arms fought her control. She slipped sliding to the floor. Red became the dominant color in the bright dots.

'Luke.' She reached out blindly. Desperate to latch onto something.

There was nothing.

'Luke please!' She tried one more time. The world around her was fading the blinding red dots coating her vision till it was nothing but red. 'Don't leave me alone!'

In the corner of her eye Leia could make out a light. She pushed herself to her knees then using her little seat pushed herself to her feet. She tried to follow the light but it remained in the corner of her eye just out of sight. The world spun around her. She clung to the steel walls to steady herself. The pain in her head was just too great.

* * *

Red warning light blared across the Executor. The gigantic ship was being pushed sideways by an unnatural force. Admiral Piett scrambled from station to station trying to rectify the Executors course. But the more the Executor tried to pull back the harder came the push.

"I don't care what you do just make it stop!" The Admiral shouted.

The Aid turned back to the controls altering the course.

After a few minutes the sensation of being pushed stopped. The Executor stabilized itself again.

"Check the scanners and prepare for an attack." The Admiral ordered.

A loud "Yes sir" echoed through the bay.

Admiral walked over to the viewport. He gazed into empty space trying to see for himself caused what happened.

"Sir the scanners aren't picking anything up!"

"Try them again." Admiral Piett ordered. He continued to stare into space. But nothing was there.

* * *

The world was still spinning but the red was gone. The pain in her head was still intolerable. "Luke." The light was still there but no matter what she did it didn't get any closure.

"So how is it suppose to work?" She had asked once. Watching as he practised calling item's to him.

Past Luke smiled at her. "It's kind of hard to describe. You just kind of reach out and grab it."

"So it's like normally picking it up?" She inquired a bit of teasing in her voice.

"Not exactly." He had laughed. He had frowned. "You kind of reach into the Force and into yourself and then you just ask and it's there.""

The memory faded. Leia clenched her eyes shut. Her mind felt like something had ripped it. She reached out to the light again. She didn't know why she wanted it so badly it was just so familiar it reminded her of Luke. But again it evaded her grasp.

"Reach into the Force and into yourself." Luke's words echoed.

So Leia did she ignored the light. The pain was harder to get through. Her teeth gritted at the pain as she pushed on through. She did it on the Death Star she will do it again! The pain didn't fade but that didn't matter she wouldn't let it control her. Once again she reached into the light this time it reached back. As it grabbed hold of her she could feel other presences around her watching.

With a sudden jolt the light presence pulled her forward.

Leia tried to pull back. The presence morphed and changed before her to a blinding white light with no warmth or kindness that Luke's had carried. "Who are you!?" She demanded.

Leia could almost see it smile. "I am life." With that it jerked her forward. The world around Leia faded. In the back of her mind Leia could hear a familiar Darth Vader screaming in anger.

* * *

Luke stopped mid step. He looked around frantically.

Lydia frowned beside him. "My Thane?"

"Sorry," He started walking again. "I thought I… you know what nevermind." He looked over at Lydia who was staring at decisively small purse. "Will you stop that. Staring at it pitifully won't help us."

"They didn't believe us." She moaned pitifully. "We gave them it's skull and everything."

"It's better than nothing." Luke said silently agreeing. "What we need to do is get into the college. Then we will have rooms and we can focus on finding a steady income."

"Or we can go to meet the Greybeards. Save the world and reverse whatever Sheogorath did to you." Lydia pressed smiling innocently.

"I am fine and the college is our priority afterwards we can go to the Greybeards." Luke opened the door to the inn. "Though first thing first we need to find Azura's Star."

Lydia grimaced. "Right, please the Daedra first."

"The question is how do we figure out where it is?" Luke pondered. "My first guess would be to check the college but we aren't allowed in."

"What does she expect us to do?" Lydia grumbled rolling her eyes.

"I guess we find who last had it." He handed the innkeeper his fee for the night. "We just need to start asking around."

"Oh sure." Lydia walked up to a man dressed in a mage's robe. "Excuse me sir humor me for a second. We are looking for Azura's star you wouldn't happen to know where it is do you?"

"Who sent you?" The man barked back. "Was it the college the Jarl? We agreed there would be no more questions!"

Lydia froze in shock. "Uh?"

Luke practically jumped in front of her. He blue eyes wide with excitment. "You know about Azura's star?"

The man glared back at him. "Who are you and who are you with?"

"Right sorry, I'm Luke." Luke gestured over to the still startled Lydia. "And this is Lydia. We were sent by Azura to find her star."

The man scowled at them. "Right." He said in a deadpanned voice. "You're working with a Daedra now tell me the one about the Argonian maid."

Lydia seemed to snap out of her reverie at that. She gave a small snicker from behind Luke.

Luke chose to ignore her. Instead focusing her frustration on the mage in front of him. "Look we need to find that star. We are not leaving till we get it."

The man grumbled something under his breath. "Alright fine just calm down and I'll tell you everything. The name is Nelacar. I assume you know what a soul gem is?"

"Afraid not." Luke replied.

The man grumbled something else under his breath. "Alright a soul gem is a special kind of gemstone. Once you kill an opponent in battle if you're fast enough you can cast a spell and bind that soul to the gemstone."

"That sounds awful." Luke mumbled frowning. A sick feeling build up in his stomach "Why would someone do that?"

"I'm getting to that." Nelacar snapped. "Once you have a soul gem they can be used to enchant something. Give it a little bit of magic. Make your armer resistant to the cold. Maybe make that sword of yours catch everyone you strike on fire."

"By killing people."Luke's voice darkened. "We are talking about murder here."

The mage shrugged. "I like to see it as putting a use to a few worthless bandit's. Besides it's not all people." He met Luke's disapproving look. "Listen do you want to know or not?"

Luke shifted. He looked like he desperately wanted to say more but held his tongue.

"So anyway Azura's star is a Daedric artifact that allows any number of souls to pass through it. Some of us wanted to find out how. I was working under Malyn Varen then. If only we knew what he was really planning." A sad look crossed his face.

"What happened?" Luke pressed.

"It drove him mad." Luke didn't miss the sudden bitterness in Nelacar's tone. "Malyn wanted to alter the star. He was dying. Thought he could trap his own soul inside it and become immortal." Nelacar paused taking a breath. "He took his few loyal disciples to Ilinalta's Deep and vanished."

"I think I've hear of that place." Lydia frowned. "We have heard rumors that Necromancers were haunting the place."

"And nobody checked on them?" Luke asked. He was feeling a little ill at ease. Using people's very souls as a power up. Now Necromancy! What was wrong with these people!

Lydia shrugged. "If anybody went to check it out nobody came back."

"Look," Nelacar started catching both of theirs attention. "I don't care who asked you to find the star but don't take it back to Azura! They are the reason Malyn went insane!"

"Who messed with a Daedra." Lydia snorted. "What exactly did you expect to happen."

Nelacar tipped his head in defeat. "Maybe so, but a lot of people lost their lives so Azura could get her revenge."

* * *

 _And that's it. Hopefully again the characters are in character. Leia is usually the strong leader character so it was kind of hard to put her in a situation where she kind broke down a little. I'm still not sure how long Lydia is going to around. Right now she's the guide she counteracts Luke. I'm trying to use her kind of as a straw man. To be more comics relief, that's probably not that funny. But I'm still worried she is more annoying than anything. She will be around at least for this quest._

 _Besides that if you have any complaints let me know. I know my grammar is bad. So I hope you can forgive me for that. Enjoy and have a good year._


End file.
